Tsumuru
by YuGuRe-no-HaNa
Summary: Hebi y Akatsuki han descubierto un arma muy poderosa, se trata de un cristal llamado Tsumuru, y Sakura ha sido elegida para protegerlo sin ella saberlo, una pelea se desatara y Sakura esta de por medio. NARUSAKU SasuSaku ItaSaku
1. Un momento de paz

Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Derechos Reservados de Masashi Kishimoto

**(¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨)**

**Capitulo I**

**Un momento de paz**

Todo estaba oscuro y reinaba la calma, era más de medianoche. Y la luna se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo negro, acompañada de las estrellas que miraban caprichosas su reflejo en un pequeño lago, no era muy profundo, tal vez fuera de medio metro o un poco mas. En el centro de aquel lago se alcanzaba a divisar una figura humana; era una chica que gustaba de remojar sus pies ahí y disfrutar de la soledad para calmarse del día, era una kunoichi y aquello no era nada fácil.

Para haber sido finales de otoño era una noche realmente calida, por eso mismo llevaba un vestido blanco sin mangas que ahora estaba mojado de las enaguas; ese era su favorito, pero a pesar de eso nadie se lo había visto puesto, no le gustaba el hecho de que vieran su lado débil (como ella pensaba que así se veía). "Débil" esa palabra siempre le daba vueltas en la cabeza, él la había llamado "débil" tantas veces, pero eso había sido hace tanto, como era posible que todavía le doliera. Pensaba en la ultima vez que lo vio y su puño se cerro al igual que las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos – Débil, eres una débil, porque estas llorando, eres un ninja no debes llorar. NO DEBES LLORAR- los susurros se convirtieron en gritos al mencionar esto ultimo.

Las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos jade sin poderlo evitar, su cabello rosado -que ahora le llegaba aproximadamente a la cintura después de mucho tiempo de tenerlo corto- se mecía con el aire y las estrellas causaban un efecto brilloso en su piel pálida. Todo eso la hacia ver tan hermosa – pero… ¿porque lloraba?- se preguntaba un rubio de ojos azules que observaba desde la copa de un árbol. Hacia un mes atrás que él iba todas las noches a ese lugar.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

_Flash Back_

Después de un arduo día de misiones, el equipo 7 ahora integrado por Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Kakashi-sensei se disponía a irse a sus respectivos hogares; en realidad no habían sido gran cosa las misiones, después de todo eran de nivel D. – Muy bien chicos nos vemos mañana – y junto con una gran bola de humo Kakashi-sensei desaparece. – Adiós Sakura, adiós Naruto, que tengan buena noche – dice un chico pálido con un gesto de la mano mientras les da la espalda a los mencionados y se desvanece entre las calles de Konoha.

Sakura-chan te gustaría acompañarme a comer ramen?, yo pago dattebayo- le pregunta un rubio atolondrado a su compañera de equipo, recibiendo como respuesta una negativa mientras ésta seguía su camino. – Sakura-chan a dónde vas? -. No lo se Naruto, supongo que a perderme por ahí – voltea y le dedica una sonrisa a su amigo que se quedo estático en su lugar viéndola marcharse.

Sakura iba tan distraída pensando en las musarañas mientras caminaba que no se dio cuenta que Naruto la seguía. Por más que quiso evitarlo algo lo obligaba a seguirla, era como si fuera ajeno a su voluntad; y después de un extraño camino llego a un lugar que el ojiazul desconocía totalmente pero Sakura parecía conocer como a la palma de su mano.

Sakura había encontrado ese lugar un día vagando por el bosque, era irreal, rodeado de árboles y con un riachuelo que conducía a un lago en el centro de toda esa utopía, con césped y flores por todo alrededor. Permaneció oculto entre las hojas de los árboles en todo momento, logrando no emitir ningún sonido que distrajera a la peligrosa de sus pensamientos (cosa que para Naruto era realmente un gran triunfo xD).

¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Y porqué Sakura-chan viene aquí? ¿Qué es lo que hace? - demasiadas preguntas se hacia el rubio.

¿Qué es este presentimiento?, ¿Porqué siento que una tormenta se aproxima? – la kunoichi veía su reflejo en el lago pero sin ponerle atención a este ya que su mente lo abarcaba todo en ese momento, algo en su interior no estaba bien. Su puño se apretó contra su pecho y soltó un suspiro. Así paso una hora y ninguno de los dos se movió ni un poco hasta que ella decidió regresar a casa.

_Fin del Flash Back_

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Ya ha pasado un mes que siempre la sigo hasta este lugar, la observo a pesar de que no hace nada más que permanecer en un sitio y aun así no me canso, pero nunca la había visto llorar, si voy seguramente me golpeara pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada – Naruto se prepara para saltar del árbol, pero en ese mismo instante Sakura cae inconsciente. Decidido, tendría que ir a salvarla, no había opción, después le pediría perdón por haberla espiado.

En ese mismo momento otras dos sombras de ojos rojos como la sangre, que se encontraban en diferentes sitios cada una, se preparaban para atacar a su presa, pero apareció Naruto y tuvieron que retroceder. Naruto volteo alrededor creyendo haber sentido algo pero no le tomo mucha importancia y se fue con su compañera en brazos hacia el hospital.

Bueno ya será en otra ocasión – una de las sombras dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

**(¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨)**

Bueno, este es mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, es un poco corto pero es que apenas estoy aprendiendo xD, tratare de estar avanzando la historia constantemente.

En fin, se aceptan críticas constructivas y opiniones xD

Sayonara!!


	2. El misterio del Tsumuru

Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Derechos Reservados de Masashi Kishimoto.

**(¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨)**

**Capitulo II**

**El misterio del Tsumuru**

_Todo aquí esta oscuro, tengo tanto frió, no logro identificar nada. Escucho unas voces, si a lo lejos alguien esta conversando, pero no puedo escuchar nada más que simples susurros. Con mis manos rastreo a mí alrededor para recordar donde me encuentro, pero nada me es familiar. Ahora toco mis mejillas y llego hasta mis ojos, tengo una venda alrededor de mi cabeza que cubre mis ojos, agh! No!, ¿Porque no puedo quitármela?; alguien viene, esta cada vez mas cerca de mi. Dice que me calme y también le dice a las voces anteriores que tendrán que dormirme de nuevo. ¡NOO! ¡NOO! – grito, pero no parecen hacer caso. Y un dolor punzante en mi hombro comienza a sentirse y luego nada, las voces están ahora tan lejanas, susurros que desaparecen._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En medio de un bosque, un chico de cabellos negros, muy bien parecido se encontraba sentado al pie de un árbol. Sus ojos azabaches miraban a la nada, era obvio que estaba reflexionando sobre algo, de momento su gesto cambio denotando coraje y odio, sus cejas comenzaron a juntarse, su puño comenzó a cerrarse provocando que la piedra que sujetaba se volviera polvo. - Sasuke-kun que es lo que ocurre – una chica pelirroja se iba acercando al Uchiha cautelosamente, sabía que cuando Sasuke se encontraba de mal humor podía ser muy agresivo, pero eso no le importaba, creía que era una buena oportunidad para coquetear – Sabes que puedes pedirme ayuda Sasuke-kun – para eso ya estaba hincada enfrente de él extendiendo su mano para tocar su rostro.

Sasuke estaba realmente molesto porque había fallado, y lo peor era que de nuevo Naruto se estaba cruzando en sus planes, no lo soporto mas y tomo a Karin por el cuello, la estaba asfixiando y casi la mata de no ser porque Juugo llego a tiempo para ayudarla a salir del agarre de Sasuke. – Pero que te pasa Sasuke, porque intentaste matarla – dijo Juugo con aparente calma, sujetando a Karin por el brazo y dándole palmaditas en la espalda mientras ella tosía incontrolablemente. – Déjenme en paz y no se preocupen por seguirme – y el moreno se alejo de ellos caminando con paso firme.

Juugo y Karin que ya estaba recuperada se acercaban a donde se encontraba el otro integrante de Hebi. – Esta muy molesto, ¿cierto? – dijo un chico de dientes afilados y con mirada de suficiencia. – Pero eso no le da razones para matarla. – Que mas razones necesita si es una molestia – Karin volteo hacia Suigetsu con mirada mortal y este rió por lo bajo. – Cuando algo se le escapa de las manos se pone de pésimo humor, no se como se te ocurrió ir a hablarle, tonta. – Él había dicho que sería algo _sumamente fácil_, ¿en qué se abra equivocado? – dijo la chica con anteojos en voz muy baja mientras enfocaba su mirada a las estrellas con gesto preocupado.

_Flash Back_

Los ultimos tres dias Sasuke se habia separado de su equipo para buscar información sobre un misterioso cristal; él habia escuchado que era muy poderoso pero en realidad no sabia de que se trataba ni en donde se encontraba, estaba seguro de que Akatsuki tambien se habia enterado de su existencia y debia encontrarlo antes de que ellos lo hicieran, ya que era una valiosa arma para poder matar a su hermano de una vez por todas.

Le ordeno a su equipo que se reunieran en un lugar especifico del bosque en el cuarto dia, estaba seguro que para entonces ya tendria lo necesario para buscar ese cristal.

- Sasuke, que bueno que estas de regreso – la pelirroja corre para darle la bienvenida, y los otros dos solo voltean a mirarlo con curiosidad, querían escuchar de una buena vez el secreto de ese cristal. – Y bien, que noticias nos traes – Suigetsu estaba realmente ansioso. El gesto de Sasuke no era presisamente de suficiencia, como se supone que debía estar después de haber obtenido tal información, pero ellos lo interpretaron con el hecho de que había fallado.

- Muy bien, acerquénse para que escuchen lo que les voy a decir – Suigetsu y Juugo se acercaron, ya que Karin estaba bastante cerca xD. – Como les había dicho antes de irme, logre conseguir suficiente información sobre el Tsumuru en solo tres días – hizo una pausa antes de comenzar su relato para observar sus expresiones. – Muy bien, el Tsumuru es un cristal que puede otorgar poderes sorprendentes al que sepa como usarlo … - Suigetsu hizo un gesto de fastidio, como si lo que acaba de decir Sasuke no lo hubieran sabido ya. Sasuke ignoró a Suigetsu tomo aire y continuo. – El origen de su poder se debe a que los grandes ninjas han depositado un poco de su chakra en éste a cada año que transcurría desde hace mucho tiempo; los hokages, kazekages, mizukages, raikages, tsuchikages, y de mas ninjas que fueron considerados lo mejor de lo mejor de todos los países se reunían cada año, y el Tsumuro cambiaba de lugar conforme los años. Después la guerra civil dió inicio y los países dejaron de tener contacto, y eso generó codicia hacia el Tsumuru. El Yondaime de la Aldea de la Hoja decidió que lo mejor era esconder al Tsumuru, y como Konoha había sido la ultima sede del cristal, temían un nuevo enfrentamiento. La única manera era entregándoselo a una persona que lo protegiera y decirle al resto de los países que el Tsumuru había desaparecido en la guerra y lo más seguro era que había sido destruido. – terminó su relato con la asombración del equipo, ahora entendían por que tanta insistencia por querer tenerlo. El rostro de Sasuke demostró confusión de un momento a otro, después alzó la mirada al cielo – pero … - los tres agudizaron sus miradas hacía Sasuke, era extraño verlo tan confundido - … lo que no entiendo es la cronología – bajo la vista para ver a sus compañeros – la persona que según mis cálculos tiene el Tsumuru, debía ser un bebé en ese entonces, como pudieron dárselo, es totalmente imposible… - después de un segundo de reflexión agregó - …pero como sea tenemos que ir a Konoha ya, yo me encargaré de conseguirlo, si se trata de esa persona, será algo _sumamente fácil._ – Y al fin su rostro demostró suficiencia.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Sasuke se había alejado bastante del lugar donde se encontraba Hebi sin darse cuenta, solo había estado pensando en lo que le había pasado.

- Porqué me equivoque de esa manera tan estúpida?, y no solo eso, si Naruto estaba ahí habrá sido por que sabía que yo estaba ahí, y además Sakura se desmayó practicamente sin razón, digo no estaba herida; seguramente alguien de Akatsuki ya está trabajando por obtener el cristal y uso algún genjutsu en ella, cómo no me di cuenta de eso?, casi salgo sin razonar en la situación, creí que podría aprovechar del hecho que estuviera inconsiente. Vaya creo que subestime a Akatsuki después de todo, se mueven más rápido de lo que creí. – seguía caminando y de pronto se detuvo en seco. – Debería sentir culpa o resentimiento por ella … - suspiró. – Ah! Que me sucede, lo mejor será que regrese y duerma un poco para que todo este más claro por la mañana. – se dio la vuelta y camino directo hacía Hebi.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En el hospital de Konoha:

- Frente de marquesina, que bueno que ya despertaste – la rubia abrazó a su amiga tan fuerte que casi la asfixia. – Ino, espera, que sucedió? – Sakura observó a su alrededor y lo comprendió, estaba en el hospital – p-pero que hago aquí? – volteó hacía su amiga alarmada. – tranquila, te lo explicaré – pues mas te vale y que sea rápido, dime, cómo es que llegué aquí? – siguió viendo a su alrededor pero aún con la mirada alarmada. – verás… Naruto te trajo anoche, dijo que iba caminando por ahí cuando te encontró y después vió que te desmayaste de la nada. – terminó la rubia sin entender mucho lo que acababa de decir. – Si claro, caminando por ahí – dijo en un susurro inaudible mientras volteaba hacía la ventana que tenía a su derecha, y la ceja de Sakura comenzó a saltar al tiempo que cerraba su puño (xD) – Dijiste algo, Sakura – Ino se acerco un poco a ella para entender lo que había dicho cosa por la cual la pelirosa se sobresalto. – ah! No, no ocurre nada, jajaja – y comenzó a reirse descontroladamente.

La carcajada nerviosa de Sakura se vió interrupida por unos golpesitos en la puerta. – Adelante, puede pasar. – La puerta se habrío dejando ver detrás de ella a Tsunade acompañada de Sai y Naruto. Naruto ya habría corrido hacía su amiga con gritos y sonrisas pero estaba seguro que Sakura ya estaba enterada de que la había espiado y temía que fuera a golpearlo como de costumbre, eso realmente sorprendió al resto de la sala pero no le tomaron importancia. – Muy bien Sakura, ya puedes irte a casa, en realidad no te ocurrío nada fuera de lo normal, lo mas seguro es que has estado trabajando mucho y eso te está causando estragos, te daré una semana para que descanses … por ahora Kakashi está de misión por lo cual el Capitán Yamato se encargara del equipo 7… - Tsunade volteó a ver a Naruto y Sai, pero no hicieron ninguna expresión extraordinaria y después volvió su mirada hacía Sakura y finalizó - …yo le diré que no podrás ir a los entrenamientos. – Sakura no se sentía mal, así que no vió razón para que no fuera a entrenar, aunque pensó que unas pequeñas vacaciones no le vendrían nada mal, como sea sería mejor seguir entrenando, no quería que la dejaran atrás. – Tsunade-sama no se preocupe, me siento bastante bien, creo que no será problema si voy a entrenar. – Tsunade la vió dubitativa. – Estás segura Sakura? – En lo absoluto. – y le dedicó una sonrisa a su maestra.

**(¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨)**

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capitulo, que es un poquito mas largo que el primero, lo subí rápido por que ya tenía una parte adelantada ^^

El principio tal vez sea algo confuso pero les adelanto que es un punto básico de la historia.

Muchos saludos a los que están leyendo el fic y me hechan porras :) me animan muxo a seguir escribiendo dattebayo xD

En fin, los dejo y esperen el próximo capitulo. Sayonara!!! ^^


	3. Decisiones

**Aviso:** Este es el último capitulo del año, debido a las fiestas voy a continuar la historia como en 2 semanas (espero que en 1 y media). Pasensela súper en compañía de sus seres queridos y si beben no manejen xD (es en serio ¬¬)

**►FELIZ NAVIDAD!! Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!◄**

a**TT**e: **Y**u**G**u**R**e-**N**o-**H**a**N**a

* * *

Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Derechos Reservados de Masashi Kishimoto.

**(¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨)**

**Capitulo III**

**Decisiones**

En un lúgubre y frío lugar se encontraban dos personas totalmente en silencio, se trataba de Hoshigaki Kisame y Uchiha Itachi, el primero estaba acomodando los vendajes de su espada Samehada, mientras que Itachi simplemente estaba sentado en un rincón del lugar, meditabundo.

– Vaya día el de hoy, no crees? – le dijo Kisame a Itachi, sacándolo del trance. – Cómo dices? – Itachi tornó sus ojos hacía el hombre con aspecto de tiburón, confundido. – Ja, te preocupa que no vayamos a completar la misión en el tiempo acordado verdad? – No, no es eso, claro que lo conseguiremos, pero no se si debemos cambiar de plan o seguimos con el acordado. – Kisame no estaba muy seguro que responder, la verdad no tenía ganas de idear una nueva manera de atacar, pero si era necesario tendría que hacerlo. Itachi al ver que su compañero de equipo no respondía, decidio darle unas explicaciones. – La estuvimos siguiendo por dos días, y descrubimos que por las noches se dirijía a esa parte del bosque, así que decidimos que ahí era el mejor lugar para atacar, donde estuviera sola y nadie escuchara su alarma. Ahí estuvimos esperándola y finalmente llegó, esperamos el momento más oportuno, aplicamos un genjutsu en ella logrando que cayera inconsiente y después fue nuestro gran error, cuando apareció Naruto, habrá notado nuestra presencia?, ó porqué demonios estaría ahí? – Itachi cerro su puño al tiempo que lo insertaba en el suelo. – Ja,ja, ese mocoso causandonos problemas de nuevo … No, no creo que se haya dado cuenta que estabamos ahí, más bien creo que él la estaba siguiendo. – Itachi volteó a verlo de nuevo, incrédulo. – Bueno, tal vez podamos seguir con el plan de inicio. Solo espero que esta noche volvamos a encontrarla. Por que sino si me preocuparé por no acabar esto ya. – Y los ojos de Itachi tomaron un tono rojo sangre, causando que Kisame apartara su vista de él.

* * *

En Konoha un par de amigos caminaba entre sus calles.

– Naruto, no creas que no me enteré que me estuviste espiando anoche ¬¬ Es mas, cuanto tiempo llevas espiandome? – la mirada de Sakura hacia el rubio era asesina y causaba que Naruto se sintiera cada vez más pequeño e insignificante xD – Sakura-chan, yo ejem … yo – tragó saliva – lo que pasa es que vi que te sentías mal y decidí que lo mejor era seguirte, por si algo te pasaba, y ya vez, no me equivocaba. – lo dijo tan rápido que a Sakura le costo trabajo entenderlo, pero lo logró y efectivamente, el día anterior se había sentido mal, pero no creyó que fuera tan obvia. Y concluyó que lo que le decía su amigo era verdad, asi que decidió perdonarlo. – Bueno, te creo así que quedas libre de culpa. – le dedicó una sonrisa sencilla a su amigo y éste más tranquilo se puso las manos detrás de la nuca y siguió caminando junto a Sakura – Y yo … - Sakura bajo su mirada al suelo al tiempo que aparecía un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. – Sí? Qué sucede Sakura-chan? – Naruto se detuvo y clavó su mirada en Sakura que se había quedado ligeramente atrás. – Yo te quería agradecer por haberme salvado y por haberme llevado al hospital. – Sakura había recuperado la calma pero el color aún seguía en sus mejillas. – Sakura-chan no tienes por que agradecerlo. – Ahora fue Naruto el que le dedicó una sonrisa a la pelirosa.

Siguieron caminando en total silencio, cada uno dedicandose a sus respectivos pensamientos. Hasta que Naruto fue el primero en romper el silencio. – Sakura-chan, puedo preguntarte algo? … - y el rubio volteó hacia la pelirosa para comprobar su aprobación. – Sí, qué sucede Naruto-kun? – Sakura contesto con aparente tranquilidad pero la verdad temía que la fuera invitar a comer ramen – Es que, ayer cuando te estaba vigilando … - (Sakura: ¬¬) – …pues tú … tú estabas … - Naruto comenzó a rascarse la parte trasera de su cabeza con la mano derecha a causa de los nervios. – Vi que estabas llorando, y yo me pregunto porqué? – La expresión de Sakura se hizo seria y al mismo tiempo la de Naruto también. La ojiverde bajo su mirada al suelo con gesto nostálgico y Naruto dudó un poco pero al final la cuestionó otra vez. – Es por Sasuke? – Y ahora la cara de la pelirosa era de enojo causando que el ojiazul se maldijera por haberlo mencionado, pero fue cosa de segundos para que la mirada de Sakura cambiara cuando alzó la vista hacia su amigo, en sus ojos había cariño aunque un poco de la nostalgia anterior había regresado. – No, no es por Sasuke, es cierto que lo extraño, y supongo que tu también lo extrañas, pero estaba llorando por otra razón… - Sakura-chan yo quiero ayudarte, dejame ayudarte, sabes que cuentas conmigo! – el entusiasmo del rubio logró encontrar una sonrisa de Sakura. – Verás, en estos últimos días he tenido un mal presentimiento, siento que algo desastroso va a ocurrir pronto, tal vez me estoy volviendo paranoíca, pero como sea no he querido decirle nada de esto a Tsunade-sama, ella es la hokage y tiene muchos problemas que resolver y no quiero convertirme en otro … Tú eres el primero al que se lo cuento, ni siquiera a Kakashi-sensei le he dicho algo, estoy segura que si le digo sobre esto no tardará en contárselo a Tsunade-sama. – Sakura respiró hondo y después soltó el aire en un suspiro. – Bueno, entonces no le diremos nada a nadie, pero si te hace sentir mejor, me mantendré alerta por cualquier cosa. – Naruto giró su vista a todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo. – Muchas gracias Naruto-kun. – Y la pelirosa puso una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto en muestra de agradecimiento.

* * *

En medio de un bosque cuatro personas se encontraban reunidas a la sombra de un arbol. Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo y el líder: Sasuke, ideaban un nuevo plan para poder robar el Tsumuru. – Esta noche no podremos atacar, Naruto seguramente la habrá llevado al hospital después de lo que paso anoche, y lo más seguro es que ella no ira al bosque ésta vez y el haber entrado a la aldea habrá sido en vano; nos daremos un descanso para idear un mejor plan hasta que amanezca … y a ella le daremos el resto del día para que se prepare – los ojos de Sasuke se tornaron de un rojo radiante y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, lo que hubiera causado escalofríos en cualquier persona.

* * *

Las calles de Konoha seguían pasando a los lados de Naruto y Sakura. El rubio trataba de disminuir la tensión de la charla pasada contándole a Sakura con lujo de detalle como casi se moría asfixiado la noche anterior mientras comía ramen acompañado de Shikamaru y Chouji, causando que a Sakura le doliera el estómago de tanto reir. Naruto estaba satisfecho con ver que su amiga se encontraba bien y feliz, pero al verla sabía que algo en su interior no estaba del todo bien, pero no quería mostrarse preocupado por que sabía que ella lo notaría y la afectaría. – Entonces, dices que el pésimo chiste de Shikamaru te hizo reir de tan malo que era ja,ja – Sakura se reía mas por tratar de imaginarse tal escena. – Sí, y como acababa de meterme un gran bocado de ramen, bueno pues casi muero je,je … lo bueno es que Chouji me dio un gran golpe en la espalda … emm ahora que lo pienso, no se que fue peor si el golpe o el hecho de que me estaba ahogando. - En es momento apareció el equipo 10 junto con Sai, que al ver a Naruto y Sakura se acercaron a saludarlos. – Te encuentras mejor Sakura-chan? – Sai se acercó a su compañera para verificar su estado. – Claro que esta mejor, la frentesota no quedaría derrotada por un simple desmayo, no es cierto? – la Yamanaka se acerco a su amiga para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda y demostrarle a Sai que se encontraba bien. – Qué les parece si todos vamos a comer a Ichiraku? – les preguntó Ino con bastante entusiasmo, antes Sakura habría respondido que no, pero después de ver a sus amigos tan animados pensó que eso le ayudaría a olvidar por un momento sus preocupaciones. – Mejor no vamos, seguramente Naruto se volverá a ahogar con la comida. – dijo Shikamaru con desánimo como de costumbre; y Sakura, Chouji e incluso Naruto comenzaron a reirse, mientras que Ino y Sai no comprendieron nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. En el camino hacia Ichiraku, Naruto comenzó de nuevo su relato sobre como se estaba ahogando, pero ahora específicamente a Sai e Ino.

Y así la luna se iba volviendo más brillante, el cielo más oscuro y las estrellas empezaban a tomar sus lugares en el firmamento. En las afueras de Konoha dos personas con largas capas, esperaban el momento oportuno de dar marcha a su ataque. Mientras que en Ichiraku, seis amigos dejaban vacios sus tazones de ramen. – Sakura? – la ojiverde deja un momento su comida para voltear a ver a su amiga que estaba justo a un lado de ella. – Qué sucede Ino? – el gesto de la rubia se pone serio antes de hablar. – Tsunade-sama me pidió que no te dijera nada de esto. No te molestes con ella, solo esta protegiéndote, pero yo creo que es mejor que lo sépas. – los cuatro chicos se acercan un poco para oír lo que Sakura no debía saber. Naruto quería escuchar, más por preocupación que por curiosidad. – Tsunade-sama me dijo que la razón de que te desmayaras no fue por agotamiento … - hizo una pausa para que su amiga analizara cada palabra. – Dijo que alguien aplicó un genjutsu en ti. – un silencio bastante incómodo se propagó en el lugar. En la cabeza de Naruto resonaban las palabras que Sakura le había dicho horas atrás sobre su mal presentimiento. – Tranquila, estaré bien Ino-puerca. – Sakura fingía tranquilidad lo más que podía.

* * *

Cuando todos se disponían a dirigirse a sus hogares, Naruto pensó en seguir a Sakura para que no fuera al bosque, pero recordó que su amiga siempre había sido la persona más prudente que conocía y seguro iría directo a su casa, así que se fue confiando plenamente en el sentido común de Sakura.

La pelirosa iba camino a su casa reflexionando en todo lo que le había pasado, y en qué era lo que debía hacer. – _Así que alguien utilizó un genjutsu en mi, entonces ese día alguien aparte de Naruto me estaba siguiendo, esta sensación de que algo va a suceder es cada vez más fuerte, y tengo miedo … no debería tenerlo, soy un ninja maldita sea … uff … pero también soy un ser humano … eso no puedo evitarlo, pero sí puedo afrontarlo … tal vez debería ir al bosque, y si alguien esta ahí lo atacaré, no importa que tan fuerte sea, si quiero __que esto termine de una vez por todas, tendré que ir ahora mismo al bosque pase lo que pase_. – Y cambió su rumbo hacía el bosque. Ya no caminaba, más bien corría,y su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía escucharlo. A partir de esa decisión, su destino daría el giro más grande e inesperado de su vida.

**(¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨)**

Wii aqi esta el 3er capi, el siguiente me está costando mucho trabajo pero espero qe qede como qiero y como ya dije arriba tendrán que esperar un poco más.

Dejen reviews porfis, sus reviews me ayudan bastante, me dan muchos animos para seguir esta historia. Y tambien acepto sugerencias y criticas constructivas ^.^

Bueno los dejo por esta vez =•.•=

Sayonara!!


	4. La Captura

Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Derechos Reservados de Masashi Kishimoto

**(¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨)**

**Capitulo IV**

**La captura**

_Sakura cambió su rumbo hacía el bosque. Ya no caminaba, más bien corría,y su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía escucharlo. A partir de esa decisión, su destino daría el giro más grande e inesperado de su vida._

* * *

Konoha – Oficina de la Hokage – 8:52 pm

Tsunade había pedido que mandaran a un Anbu en especifico a su oficina, se trataba de Kakashi Hatake, pero ya había pasado media hora de eso. La situación ya le preocupaba por lo ocurrido con Sakura y ahora ese Kakashi que se tardaba tanto en llegar, se estaba desquiciando.

* * *

La pelirosa se acercaba cada vez más al lugar al que solía ir para sentirse más tranquila y su mente le gritaba que se alejara de allí, pero no podía, ya lo había decidido. Corrio un par de minutos mas hasta que reconoció el lugar, el lago, los arboles, todo; ya estaba ahí y no había escapatoria.

Caminó cautelosamente hacía la orilla del lago para tener un mejor ángulo del lugar, pero no sentía absolutamente nada, ahí no había nadie; pero el simple crujido de unas ramas, ése mínimo sonido le alertó. No se movió fingiendo no haberle tomado importancia, y en un ágil movimiento lanzó un kunai hacía donde provenía el sonido.

Entre las ramas de los arboles, a Kisame se le había encajado un kunai en el brazo, causando que soltara un pequeño quejido de dolor, que le dio a Sakura la respuesta de que no estaba sola, tendría que pelear aún sin saber que tan fuerte era su oponente.

* * *

Una mujer rubia con peinado de coletas solo daba vueltas alrededor de su escritorio hasta que de una bola de humo aparece Kakashi – Lo siento, no encontraba mi uniforme Anbu y se me hizo un poco tarde. – La cabeza de Tsunade se hizo gigante del enojo (xD) – No tienes excusas para llegar tarde, hace más de treinta minutos que te llame, la misión que voy a encargarte es muy importante para mi. – estaba que echaba chispas – Lo siento Tsunade-sama no se altere por favor. – Kakashi sentia vergüenza de llegar tarde por primera vez en su vida. – Muy bien, la misión que debes cumplir se trata de vigilar a Sakura Haruno día y noche, y no debes perderla de vista. Ella es tu alumna y la conoces por eso te encomiendo esta misión. Si algo le llega a pasar para mi sería una pérdida insoportable, pero también debe estar a salvo por el bien de la aldea. La persiguen específicamente a ella, todos los que estuvimos presentes sabiámos que algún día vendrían a buscarla – la rubia agacho la mirada al decir lo último. – Gondaime, no me diga que ella es la niña que … - el peligris estaba más que sorprendido. – Sí, es ella, por eso debes irte ya y hacer lo que te he ordenado. – Kakashi desapareció junto con otra bola de humo.

* * *

- Vaya, vaya, entonces no eres tan tonta como creíamos. – Kisame iba saliendo de su escondite al tiempo que se arrancaba el kunai de su brazo, un segundo después Itachi le siguió fastidioso. Cuando Sakura reconoció sus uniformes se le detuvo el corazón y todo su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil. Giro su mirada hacía todos lados buscando un lugar para escapar, pero al final la alcanzarían, estaba acorralda como una pobre oveja. Lo único que le quedaba era pelear, aunque era obvio como acabaría todo.

* * *

Kakashi se dirigió a la casa de Sakura Haruno, pero no sintió su chakra por lo que no se encontraba ahí y decidió buscar en otro lugar, buscó en todo alerdedor sin suerte, buscó en cada rincón de la aldea y no logró encontrarla, y eso ya le estaba preocupando y desesperando, finalmente hizó un jutsu de invocación y apareció Pakun. – Está en el bosque – Kakashi no entendía que hacía Sakura ahí pero sabía que Pakun nunca se equivocaba cuando se trataba de seguir un rastro.

* * *

Qué es lo que quieren? Y porqué yo? – Sakura tomó toda la fuerza que tenía y se decidió a preguntar. – Tú no nos importas, jaja … es lo que tienes lo que nos interesa. – Lo que tengo? – la ojiverde estaba confundida y aterrada de que la estuvieran confundiendo. Kisame se iba acercando más a Sakura pero Itachi lo detuvo, no quería peleas inecesarias. – Nuestro líder quiere que nos des el cristal que guardas, si nos lo das sin rehusarte no tenemos porque lastimarte. – Itachi trataba de negociar con ella, después de todo la pobrecita estaba tan asustada que seguramente no pensaría en rehusarse. – Y-yo … yo no se de que me están hablando, qué cristal?, yo no tengo nada así. – Ahora si las cosas estaban mal, la atacarían de algo que ella nisiquiera sabía. – Hablas demasiado y eso me molesta … si no nos das eso ya, tendremos que usar medidas drásticas. – Kisame dejo caer la punta de su espada en el suelo, causando que éste se perforara y temblara por el peso recibido, y que a Sakura le dieran escalofríos. En ese momento Sakura se armó de valor, corrio hacía ellos lanzando ataques que ellos esquivaban fácilmente – YA LES DIJE QUE NO TENGO NADA – atacaba alternadamente Itachi luego Kisame, hasta que Itachi se perdió de su vista y fijó su atención en Kisame, uno de sus ataques logró impactarse en el estómago de éste, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera bruscamente en el suelo. – Bueno, ya está uno, y ahora Itachi. – Sakura se sobresaltó al sentir una presencia detrás de ella, bajo la guardia por un instante y ahora estaba completamente atrapada, había hecho un mal movimiento. Giro un poco su cabeza hacía atrás y ahí estaban un par de radiantes ojos rojos, lo ultimo que vio antes de perderse en la oscuridad de un largo sueño. – Naruto!! ……

* * *

Cuando Kakashi entró al bosque sintió unos chakras bastante fuertes, pero entre más él se acercaba al lugar, los chakras iban disminuyendo, hasta que dejó de sentirlos. Se encontró a un costado del lago. Le impresionó bastante haber llegado a un lugar así. Inspeccionó por todo alrededor. – Eran dos perseguidores … y mira esto – se agacho para ver mejor aquel hueco en el suelo. – Samehada, entonces eran Itachi y Kisame. – unos pasos más adelante Pakun había visto algo que le llamo la atención – ésta es la banda de Sakura, no hay duda. Demonios!! Lleguamos tarde. – Debemos darnos prisa y regresar con la hokage. –

Itachi y Kisame ya se encontraban fuera de la aldea, corrían de rama en rama sin descanso. Kisame cargaba a Sakura como si se tratase de un costal de papas. – Se un poco cuidadoso con ella, seguramente la querrá viva. – el tiburón ni le hizo caso y simplemente se limitó a continuar.

* * *

Konoha – Oficina de la Hokage – 10:25 pm

Aparece otra bola de humo y junto con esta Kakashi también, estaba con la respiración agitada. – Gondaime, gomenasai, no pude completar la misión – le entrega a la Hokage la banda de Sakura, Tsunade casi rompe en llanto al verla pero se mantuvo estable, un hokage debe ser fuerte sin importar la situación, o de lo contrario su pueblo podría decaer. – Dondé la encontraste? Qué pasó? – estaba atormentandose con pensamientos sobre su pequeña alumna. – La encontre en el bosque, no se por que Sakura iría ahí, tal vez sabía algo y decidió ir a pelear ella sola…Pero como sea solo descubrí que sus captores fueron Itachi y Kisame. – era tan extraño para Kakashi estar en esa situación, no solía fallar en sus misiones. – Sabía que Akatsuki ya lo estaba buscando, porqué no hize nada antes? – la hokage se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio sujetando su frente con la mano derecha. – Ya no podemos cambiar las cosas, ahora solo debemos enfocarnos en encontrar a Sakura lo antes posible. – el peligris trataba de animar a la hokage. – Sí tienes razón. Debemos formar un grupo de busquéda, y hay alguien que no debe faltar … - Tsunade sonrió un poco, sentía que todo estaría bien después de todo – …Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Sakura no sabía en donde se encontraba y su cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas, de pronto vió a un par de niños, uno de ellos se le hizo familiar así que se acercó un poco para ver de quien se trataba. Al parecer ellos no se daban cuenta de su presencia – Sasuke! Makoru! Ya es hora de dormir, entrén ya – Sakura se sobresaltó al ver que alguien estaba justo detrás de ella, y más al oír áquel nombre. Ahora comprendía que estaba atrapada por el Mangekyo Sharingan de Itachi. Posiblemente Sasuke tendría 5 años entonces, aunque la otra niña se veía más pequeña – Quién demonios es esa niña? – La niña tenía una muy notoria cicatriz encima de la ceja derecha, cosa que a Sakura le llamo mucho la atención, algo en esa niña la hacía sentir extraña. – Mamá podemos quedarnos despiertos hasta que llegué Itachi, por favor. – la cara de súplica de la niñita la hacía ver aún más linda. – No lo creo, deben entrar ya. – En ese momento aparece un hombre justo detrás de los niños, y atraviesa a la niña con una katana dejándola sin vida. Sakura estaba aterrorizada, pero qué significaba eso?, Porqué Itachi habrá elegido eso para que ella lo viera? … La escena se repite una y otra vez, ya ni le prestaba atención a Sasuke. Al principio la niña jugando y al final su cuerpo inerte lleno de sangre. En los ultimos días había sentido que algo pasaría, y ahí estaba atrapada, la tormenta que se avecinaba ahora estaba justo sobre ella, el destino estaba jugando con ella. Pero porqué con ella? …

**(¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨)**

Konichiwa!!

Bueno empezamos el año con este capitulo, la verdad no me salio como a mi me hubiera gustado pero el problema es que enferme y no tuve mucho tiempo de escribir.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, sin sus reviews me deprimo y si eso pasa se me va la imaginacion xD

Les deseo un super año 2009 a todos ^^

Sayonara!!

P.D: dejen mas reviews xD


	5. Encuentros inesperados

Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Derechos Reservados de Masashi Kishimoto

**(¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨)**

**Capitulo V**

**Encuentros inesperados**

Konoha – Oficina de la Hokage – 4:08 am

– Les he llamado para una importante misión … – un atolondrado chico rubio interrumpe a la hokage con sus gritos como de costumbre – Sí, sí, todo eso suena genial, pero no debemos esperar a Sakura-chan – Sí Naruto tiene razón. – Rock Lee se une a los gritos de Naruto, cosa que empieza a poner a la hokage un poco tensa. – Es por ella que los he llamado, entienden… - Qué? Algo le paso a Sakura? – ahora era Ino Yamanaka la que interrumpía a la hokage. – Silencio por favor!! – todos parecieron entender eso ultimo y se dispusieron a escuchar sus instrucciones. – Akatsuki ha estado buscando a Sakura en los ultimos días… – hizo una pequeña pausa para que todos asimilaran lo que acababa de decir, obviamente los gestos de todos eran de sorpresa y preocupación. – …y esta noche Itachi y Kisame la encontraron, en el bosque, al parecer tuvieron un pequeño enfrentamiento, pero al final se la llevaron … – soltó un apenas audible suspiro. Naruto ya no observaba a Tsunade a pesar de que su mirada se dirigía hacía ella, sus pensamientos le mareaban, se odiaba por no haber seguido a su amiga, ella estaría bien si no fuera por su culpa, simpre lo arruinaba todo. Neji Hyuuga es el primero en romper el terrible silencio. – Pero si me permite preguntar, porqué la buscaban a ella? – Tsunade temía que le preguntaran eso, pero ahora ya no le quedaba opción más que responder. – Sakura no lo sabe … – la mirada de Tsunade toma seriedad y nostalgia al mismo tiempo. – … pero ella tiene algo muy valioso en su poder, es una muy larga historia pero tal vez han escuchado sobre el Tsumuru … – Neji y Sai se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre. – … pues ella lo tiene. – en la sala comenzaron a escucharse murmullos, preguntándose unos a otros que era el tal Tsumuru.

– El equipo de Gai-sensei y el equipo 7 irán tras Sakura, deben salir ahora mismo, no podemos retardarnos más o podría ser fatal. Y el equipo 8 junto con el equipo 10 se dedicarán a inspeccionar en los alrededores de la aldea, tengo la extraña sensación de que no solo Akatsuki estaba buscando a Sakura – Todos salieron del lugar apenas les dijeron lo que debían hacer.

Naruto, Sai, Lee, Tenten y Neji se dirigieron a la salida de la aldea, donde se encontraron con Gai y Kakashi. Kakashi había pedido que le asignaran su ultima misión pendiente a otro compañero, quería dedicarse personalmente a esta misión.

* * *

El lugar era frío y húmedo, se notaba que en algún tiempo fue una formidable construcción, pero ahora no quedaban más que ruinas, era un milagro que el techo se conservara en tan buen estado. Un mínimo rayo de sol logra entrar por un orificio hecho por el desgaste del tiempo en el muro, este llega hasta el rostro de la kunoichi de cabellera rosada causando que se despertara. Abre sus verdes ojos poco a poco, estaba mareada asi que trata de alcanzar su frente con su mano y es cuando cae en cuenta de su situación. Sus manos y sus pies habían sido privados de toda libertad, atados al muro con cadenas y grilletes que le cortaban la circulación e incluso le hacen insignificantes heridas. La pelea de la noche pasada, el sharingan y ese extraño sueño, ahora lo recordaba todo; pero aún seguía sin saber donde se encontraba. – Esa luz … ya debe ser de día … Dónde estoy? – unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo.

Unos dos pisos más arriba de donde se encontraba Sakura se llevaba acabo una reunión. – Ya hace algún tiempo que no estabamos todos reunidos – todo el Akatsuki se encontraba en ese sitio, el aire era tan tenso que podía pesarse; unos con cara de fastidio, otros de indiferencia. El líder se levanto y obtuvo la atención de los presentes al momento. – Como habrán adivinado, abajo se encuentra lo que hemos estado buscando, Itachi y Kisame lograron completar su misión y ahora tenemos en nuestro poder al Tsumuru … – Kisame hizo un gesto de presunción hacía el resto de la audiencia e Itachi ni se inmutó al oír lo último. – … pero lo que es mejor aún, es que no solo tendremos el poder del Tsumuru – nadie entendió a que se refería con eso y comenzaron a disgustarse por los rodeos – … El nombre de la portadora del cristal es Haruno Sakura, integrante del equipo en el que también se encuentra el kyuubi. En resumen, ella es amiga de Uzumaki Naruto y no hay duda de que vendrá a rescatarla, y pronto tendremos al Nueve Colas también en nuestras manos. – sonrisas socarronas llenas de satisfacción lograron verse en algunos integrantes de Akatsuki.

* * *

Todos iban velozmente saltando de rama en rama. – Hey Neji, podrías decirme que es eso del _Tsunubu _– Naruto se había acercado a Neji para que pudiera oirlo mejor – Naruto eres un idiota … si te refieres al Tsumuru no estoy muy seguro, solo se que se trata de un arma muy poderosa, creí que solo se trataba de un mito, nisiquiera se como es, nada. Ahora puedes dejar de molestarme y tomar tu distancia. – Ah claro disculpa – el rubio sigue su camino distraído a causa de sus pensamientos pero sigue manteniendo su velocidad. – Muy bien chicos vamos a dirigirnos hacía el suroeste, estoy seguro que Akatsuki tiene una base que se encuentra un poco antes de llegar al país del viento. – Kakashi empieza a tomar el mando de la misión cosa que enfada a Gai-sensei pero no podía oponerse a las afirmaciones de Kakashi ya que él también había oído esa suposición.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Konoha los equipos 10 y 8 se econtraban rastreándo – Pues aquí no hay nadie, nos falta buscar en el norte, sur y oeste, a este paso nunca acabaremos a tiempo, será mejor que nos separemos – nadie había nombrado líder de la misión a Shikamaru, pero todos conocían bien su capacidad de estratega y pensaron que lo mejor era seguir sus planes. – Bien, Ino y Hinata irán hacia el norte, Shino y Kiba hacia el sur, y Chouji y yo iremos al oeste. – todos desaparecieron en un instante y se dirigieron a donde les indicaron.

Kiba y Akamaru tenían la capacidad de olfatear y Shino tenía la ayuda de los insectos y aún así no encontraron nada en todo el lugar así que decidieron ir al oeste. Por Hinata había activado su byakugan, y entre árboles y ramas pudo ver que había unas personas. Ino y Hinata se dirigieron al lugar con precaución hasta que al fin estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para atacar, pero a Ino se le paralizó el corazón al ver de quien se trataba, salió de su escondite sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Hinata no supo que hacer y no tuvo más remedio que seguirla. – Sasuke-kun – el aludido volteó con fastidio, ya sabía que alguien se encontraba ahí pero jamás imaginó que serían ellas, que pérdida de tiempo, pensó.

Kiba y Shino se encontraron con Chouji y Shikamaru, ellos tampoco habían encotrado nada ahí y se dirigieron al norte de la aldea. En cuanto llegaron sintieron los chakras de Ino y Hinata, pero también lograron distinguir otros más con ellas, temieron que algo les estuviera pasando y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Cuando al fin llegaron se sorprendieron de ver de quien se trataba, pero él era un traidor por lo tanto un enemigo y Kiba no tardó en ponerse a la defensiva. – Tú que haces aquí? – Sólo vine a saludar a mis viejos amigos. – la respuesta de Sasuke tenía un toque de burla. Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo oían con curiosidad la conversación, acaso Sasuke estaba llevando a cabo un plan. – Y cómo se encuentran Naruto y Sakura? – Shikamaru miraba a Sasuke con desconfianza, no estaba muy seguro si debía decirle lo que había pasado o no, pero Ino se le adelantó. – Sakura ha sido secuestrada por Akatsuki y Naruto y los demás están buscándola. – al parecer Ino creía que Sasuke seguía siendo un aliado, había sido un error delatarle la verdad, o tal vez no. La cara de Sasuke estaba llena de emociones: sorpresa, incredulidad, terror pero sobre todo coraje y enojo. – Pero eso … eso no puede ser, tal vez yo pueda ayudar en algo … – ahora los integrantes de Hebi fueron los que se sorprendieron al oír a Sasuke. Shikamaru no tardó en pensar su respuesta ni un segundo – No lo creo, eres un traidor de Konoha y además tampoco creo que tus amigos sean bien recibidos. – Sasuke voltea a ver a Hebi y después regresa su mirada a Shikamaru. – Verás, ellos me ayudaron a acabar con Orochimaru, yo regrese esperando que me pudieran dar una segunda oportunidad. – Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo por fin lo entendieron, Sasuke realmente estaba siguiendo un plan. – así que acabaste con Orochimaru, mmh no lo sé – Shikamaru sentía dar vueltas su cabeza, estaba confundido, y Hinata habló por primera vez en todo el rato. – Podríamos llevarlo con Tsunade-sama, ella decidirá que hacer. – Sí tienes razón … muy bien Sasuke ya escuchaste, tú y tus amigos iran con la Hokage. Vamos. – y los equipos 8 y 10 junto con Hebi regresaron a la aldea y fueron rumbo a la oficina de Tsunade.

* * *

Son … voces … Pero de dónde provienen. – Sakura se concentró en aquellas voces para distinguir su procedencia. Arriba … Sí estoy segura … son de arriba. – el terror la invadía pero ella no se daría por vencida nunca. Comenzó a gritar con desesperación para que sus captores supieran que había vuelto en sí. – SAQUENME DE AQUÍ MALDITA SEA. IDIOTAS, YO NO TENGO NADA. DEJENME IR DE UNA BUENA VEZ. POR FAVOR! – en esas últimas palabras se quebró, estaba suplicando y se odiaba a si misma por eso, se había prometido no volver a llorar, pero el miedo era más grande que su voluntad en ese momento, sabía que posiblemente no saldría con vida de ahí.

– Ella no es la chica que mató a Sasori? – Ahora era Deidara el que tenía la atención del grupo. – Que bueno que lo preguntes … si es ella, y precisamente fue Sasori quien antes de morir nos dejó información sobre el cristal, ahora que lo pienso creo que él ya sabía que se trataba de la chica, pero lamentablemente no logró sobrevivir para decirnos que era ella quien lo tenía. Precisamente apenas ayer descubrí el último mensaje que nos dejó … Decía que el cristal se puede distinguir por su peculiar color … Un hermoso color verde.

**(¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨)**

Konichiwa!! ^.^

Estos últimos días tuve un lapsus de inspiración y ahora si me gustó como quedó el capitulo. En fin, sólo espero que a ustedes también les guste.

Les agradezco a todos los que me dejan reviews, tengo pendientes unos cuantos fics por leer pero prometo que me dare un tiempo antes de entrar a la escuela. Y hablando de la escuela, ya sólo me queda una semana de libertad u.u así que es muy posible que me tarde más en subir los nuevos capitulos, pero no dejen de estar al tanto, jamás dejaría esta historia inconclusa xD

Sigan dejando muchos reviews y también pueden darme sugerencias. Y respondiendo a unos reviews: claro que la historia tendrá un final NaruSaku pero antes de eso Sakura tendrá que pasar por algunas situaciones para darse cuenta de que es lo que realmente siente por nuestro ninja rubio xD

Bueno eso es todo. Hasta el próximo capi ^.^ Sayonara!!

**Y**u**G**u**R**e-**N**o-**H**a**N**a


	6. Dolor vs Fuerza

Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Derechos Reservados de Masashi Kishimoto

**(¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨)**

**Capitulo VI**

**Dolor vs. Fuerza**

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala, nadie se movía siquiera, hasta que unos desgarrantes gritos de desesperación comenzaron a distinguirse y de nuevo las sonrisas llenas de maldad inundaron el lugar. – Parece que nuestra invitada ya ha despertado … quién irá a darle la bienvenida? – pasaron unos cuantos segundos y nadie se ofreció, Hidan y Kakuzu incluso fingieron no haber escuchado las últimas palabras de su líder. Ese tipo de tareas no era para asesinos y parecía denigrarlos.

Después de un tortuoso minuto alguien al fin decidió hablar – Yo lo haré – las miradas corrieron hacía Uchiha Itachi que para entonces ya se dirigía a la planta baja. Apenas se alejó un poco, comenzó una ola de sonoras carcajadas.

Itachi oía los gritos cada vez más claros conforme se acercaba. – Cálmate, ya puedes dejar de gritar. – la pelirosa se sobresaltó en cuanto sintió que alguien estaba frente a ella; debido a que estaba en el suelo tuvo que alzar la mirada para ver de quien se trataba. _Uchiha Itachi … no hay duda, el parecido es asombroso … él es la persona que siempre estuvo buscando, me aterra el solo pensar que mató a todo su clan … pero puedo sentir que él esconde un secreto. Sí, se puede ver en sus ojos._ – Que es lo que tanto miras niña? – Sakura estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no notó que llevaba por lo menos medio minuto observándolo. – No … no es nada, y mi nombre es Haruno Sakura por si no lo sabías. Sólo quiero que me saquen de aquí de una buena vez, cuántas veces tengo que decir que yo no tengo nada? …– Itachi estaba confundido. _Esta niña es tonta o valiente?, como se atreve a hablarle así a un asesino de clase S. Es irónica la relación que la estupidez y la valentía tienen._ Sin darse cuenta una socarrona sonrisa se estaba marcando en su rostro, pero sólo fue cuestión de una fracción de segundo para que se desvaneciera. – Yo no puedo decidir eso, solo vengo a informarte que todo el Akatsuki está arriba y quieren cooperación de tu parte … Voy a sugerirte algo, será mejor que entregues eso por las buenas y no saldrás herida. – el Uchiha se dio media vuelta y se alejó. El terror cada vez consumía más a la ojiverde, ahora realmente dudaba que saldría viva de esa.

* * *

Era apenas medio día y Tsunade era un manojo de nervios de no tener ninguna noticia sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Unos golpesitos en la puerta casi la matan de un infarto, (xD) se calmo un poco antes de invitar a pasar a quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado.

Observó con detenimiento a Hinata e Ino cuando entraban, quería asegurarse de que no tuvieran heridas, y así mismo con Shino, Chouji y Kiba, era obvio que Shikamaru sería el siguiente en entrar, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al ver al joven Uchiha acompañado de tres completos desconocidos, detrás de ellos iba Shikamaru asegurandose de que no intentaran hacer algo peligroso.

Tsunade se levantó de su asiento con seguridad demostrando quien mandaba ahí. – Sasuke que sorpresa verte – el aludido iba a hablar pero la hokage no se lo permitió y prosiguió – Realmente me gustaría saber que haces aquí, recuerda que eres un traidor, pero te daré la oportunidad de hablar antes de ser juzgado. – en esas situaciones Tsunade de verdad se daba a reconocer como jefe de la aldea.

El Uchiha menor tomó aire suficiente para empezar a hablar – Hace un tiempo, en realidad muy poco tiempo que Orochimaru fue eliminado, lo logré con la ayuda de ellos … – señaló a los integrantes de Hebi, que simplemente se limitaban a observar con curiosidad el lugar. – … y regresé a la aldea esperando que pudieran perdonarme por haberme marchado de la manera en que lo hice. Me encontraba en las afueras de Konoha cuando ellos me encontraron, necesitaba saber si mis amigos estaban bien y pregunté por ellos, Naruto y Sakura, y ya me enteré de lo ocurrido … – Tsunade no esperaba que le pudieran haber contado sobre lo ocurrido, era algo muy delicado. – … Solo espero ser útil, quiero ayudarles a solucionar esto. – era realmente bueno tratandose de convencer, pero Tsunade no era fácil de engañar y lo pensó por un momento antes de hablar. – Y dime Sasuke, ya mataste a tu hermano? – todos los presentes se sorprendieron del tono tan tranquilo que usó la hokage para preguntar una cosa así y además Itachi había secuestrado a Sakura, no había razón de preguntarlo. Sasuke había estado calmado durante todo ese momento pero de momento su rostro demostró frustración, se dio cuenta que Tsunade ya había entrado en su juego de engaños, pero recobró la calma rápidamente. – No – una palabra que resonó en el lugar. A pesar de que Sasuke sabía la razón por la cual la hokage le había preguntado tal cosa, no podía ocultar la verdad, por que ella la sabía.

Tsunade ahora estaba segura de lo que ocurría. _Él jamás dejaría de lado el deseo de matar a su hermano, ahora que es más poderoso no se detendría hasta verlo muerto. Es obvio que quiere el Tsumuru para usar su poder contra Itachi, y sabe perfectamente quién lo tiene. No se quién le informó de lo que está ocurriendo pero fue una pésima idea. Sin embargo, él podría ser de gran ayuda, me imagino que ha estado recolectando información de la ubicación de Akatsuki, tal vez si podría darle una oportunidad._ – Ya veo, es una lástima. – soltó un suspiro y siguió – En fin, puedes ayudar en esto. Quiero que tú y tus amigos alcanzen a Gai y Kakashi… Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, quiero que los acompañen, pero apenas se encunentren con los demás necesito que regresen a la aldea. – los tres asintieron al unisolo con un "Hai!". – Mientras tanto el equipo 8 se quedará aquí, esperaremos a recibir noticias sobre la misión. Listo, pueden irse!! – el equipo 8 salió de la oficina con desgane, no estaban muy felices por el hecho de quedarse a esperar. El resto salió con gran velocidad de Konoha.

* * *

Itachi regresó a donde se encontraban sus compañeros – Y bien? – Pein esperaba saber como había reaccionado la prisionera.

– Insiste en que no tiene el cristal – el líder de Akatsuki no se disgustó al oír las palabras de Uchiha, más bien se veía feliz, en su cara se dibujó una diabólica sonrisa. – Entonces tendremos que hacerla hablar – una terrorífica carcajada inundó el lugar, incluso Sakura logró escucharla y los escalofríos aumentaron en ese momento.

– No tenemos tiempo que perder, Deidara, Tobi, traigan a la chica, le daremos una última oportunidad para hablar. – apenas Pein dio ordenes, los dos aludidos obedecieron, aunque con algo de fastidio.

Cuando llegaron con Sakura, ninguno de los tres habló. La kunoichi les demostraba su desprecio con miradas mortales llenas de rabia mientras ellos solo se limitaban a desencadenarla del muro. Primero soltaron sus pies, que en cuanto estuvieron libres los amarraron con chakra; después sus manos, que sufrieron el mismo procedimiento para que no pudiera atacar o escapar. Deidara la cargó sobre su hombro sin cuidado alguno, mientras Tobi lo seguía y se dispusieron a subir, la situación era bastante incómoda para Sakura.

En cuanto llegaron arriba, Deidara dejó caer violentamente a la pelirosa sin más, causando que ésta emitiera un mínimo gemido de dolor. El lugar era oscuro y no reconocía los rostros de los presentes, apenas y pudo percatarse que Pein se acercaba a ella lentamente. Por más que Sakura quisiera moverse sus manos y sus pies seguían atados fuertemente, así que no tuvo otra opción que seguir atentamente los movimientos del dueño del Rin'negan. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, se inclinó un poco y extendió su mano para alcanzar su barbilla y la levantó lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura. Sakura se contuvo de escupirle en la cara, estaba aterrada pero como ninja no dejaría que la trataran de esa manera, aún así no actuaría impulsivamente, esperaría un poco a ver de que se trataba todo.

Pein decidió hablar finalmente – Me parece que ya te lo hemos dicho muchas veces, dinos de una vez dónde está ese cristal y no te mataremos. – a pesar de que su voz era suave y hasta cierto punto amable, sus palabras anunciaban su muerte. Sakura trató de calmarse un poco antes de hablar, pero eso realmente le estaba costando trabajo. – Yo … yo … ya se los dije antes … No se que es lo que quieren … Yo no tengo ningún cristal … Dejen … – la kunoichi no pudo terminar la frase debido a que Pein la arrojó contra el muro. El golpe le causó una leve herida en la frente, de dónde empezó a resbalar un hilo de sangre y también de su boca comenzó a brotar el vital líquido rojo. El líder de Akatsuki de nuevo se acercó a ella, la tomó del cuello y la levantó bruscamente, no quería matarla, simplemente causarle un poco de dolor, y lo estaba logrando, las lágrimas no se resistieron más y empezaron a correr por su rostro. La oscuridad era tal, que su atacante apenas notó las lágrimas de Sakura. – No me digas que ya estas llorando – el orgullo de la pelirosa estaba siendo destrozado lentamente. – Traté de ser amable contigo pero te burlaste de mi. No me importa como, te sacaré la verdad. No te preocupes linda, no vas a morir, te necesitamos viva. – al tiempo que terminó de darle su mensaje la volvió a lanzar contra el muro, unas nuevas heridas surgieron y las pasadas sangraron aún más.

* * *

– Creo que ya estamos cerca, puedo sentir varios chakras hacia allá – el equipo 10 volvió su mirada hacía Karin que señalaba a una dirección desviada de donde iban. No la conocían, ni siquiera sabían su nombre a pesar de que llevaban juntos hacía más de dos horas, y ya les caía mal. Que era lo que estaba intentando hacer, acaso engañarlos para que tomaran un camino equivocado. Sasuke pareció adivinar lo que el equipo 10 estaba pensando. – Karin es una ninja especialista en el rastreo, debemos seguir ése camino – La intención de Sasuke nunca fue defender a la pelirroja pero ella lo interpretó de esa manera, causandole que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y una tonta sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Sasuke cambió su rumbo y el resto de Hebi lo siguió. Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji se miraron con extrañeza pero al final decidieron seguirlos.

* * *

– No podemos seguir así, dejaremos que nuestra invitada piense muy bien su respuesta, tiene toda la noche y espero tenerla mañana cuando regresemos … – Pein emitía su mensaje hacía toda la audiencia pero iba específicamente dirigido a Sakura – La dejaremos aquí, solo quiero que alguien le ponga los seguros de chakra. – al decir "alguien" su mirada se enfocó en Deidara, lo que significaba que el debía llevar a cabo esa tarea.

En cuanto Pein salió del lugar, todos decidieron hacer lo mismo, cada equipo se fue a dónde más les placía.

Sakura se quedó de costado al suelo, junto a la pared. Le habían colocado unas extrañas esposas que le impedían moverse y solo pudo acercar sus rodillas a su pecho para sentir un poco de seguridad y calor, adoptando una posición fetal. Las fuerzas estaban abandonandó a su cuerpo, al parecer la función de esas esposas era absorber el chakra; y el frío se apoderaba de ella rapidamente, ya no detenía su llanto, ni siquiera para eso tenía fuerzas.

La Luna ya había remplazado al Sol pero aún así ellos no se detuvieron, aunque su velocidad ya no era como al principio. Unos brillantes ojos azules podían apreciarse entre la oscuridad, llenos de fuerza y furia … _Por favor Sakura-chan, resiste …_

**(¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨)**

Moshi Moshi!! ^.^

:O ya voy en el capitulo 6 ... no puedo creer lo lejor que llega mi imaginación xDD ... la verdad todo es gracias a los que leen el fic, me animan mucho ttebayo xD

**ruka-chan:** Tu review de verdad que me dio animos, y no te preocupes por Sakurita-chan por el momento no le pasará nada ... repito por el momento *-*

**leonardo:** Como me reí con tu último review, creo qe tienes razón con eso de la ley y el orden xDD ... arigatou por los reviews

**michelita_sama:** n.n grax x los reviews ... y bueno como ya te darás cuenta el drama ya está empezando :3

**akane-chan:** me gusta mucho leer tus reviews pero ya no me has dejado T_T espero qe no te hayas olvidado de mi u.u

Y a todos los que leen este fic, me encantan todos sus reviews, como ya dije antes me anima mucho saber que les gusta mi historia :D

Bueno esperen el próximo cap! SaiiOnaRa!! =^.^=

a**TT**e: **Y**u**G**u**R**e-**N**o-**H**a**N**a


	7. La Habitación Goumon

Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo se lo debemos a Masashi Kishimoto xD – La canción Frozen pertenece a Within Temptation

**(¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨)**

**Capitulo VII**

**La Habitación Goumon - Frozen**

– Debemos descansar, hemos estado así por más de un día. Solo será por una hora. – era cierto que llevaban corriendo un día completo y todos se sintieron agradecidos al oír a Gai-sensei, excepto cierto chico rubio – Pero … no podemos detenernos, Sakura-chan está en peligro ttebayo.

Kakashi ya estaba preparado para esa reacción de su alumno – Escucha Naruto, lo más seguro es que tendremos que pelear una vez que demos con Sakura, y por eso necesitamos reponer fuerzas, además solo será por una hora, ahora por favor, siéntate y relájate. – el ojiazul sabía que su sensei tenía razón, pero su mente no podía dejarlo en paz, solo se imaginaba miles de terribles situaciones en las que podría estar su amiga.

Comieron un poco y se recostaron sobre la húmeda hierba, hasta que pasó exactamente la hora, y mientras se alistaban para seguir su camino sintieron como se acercaban varios chakras. Tomaron posiciones de batalla por si se trataba de una emboscada. Naruto reconoció en específico un chakra. _No … no puede ser él …_

Finalmente ambos grupos se encontraron. El más sorprendido de todos fue Naruto al ver a su mejor amigo, al que no pudo detener y dejó que se fuera de la aldea. Entonces recordó por milésima vez en el día a su amiga Sakura. Siempre había jurado proteger a sus amigos, pero siempre les fallaba.

– Bien, ya están aquí, nosotros nos vamos … – Shikamaru quería evitarse que les hicieran preguntas complicadas, así que solo dio media vuelta y se marchó.

La cosa era confusa para todos y nadie sabía por donde empezar. Naruto no soportaba ese tipo de situaciones, y con su característico escándalo decidió romper el silencio. – Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? … Dime Sasuke qué es todo esto … – el rubio señalaba acusadamente al aludido. – Me siento ofendido, sabía que verme de nuevo les afectaría, pero no pensé que tú me recibirías de esa manera – el sarcasmo de la frase junto con una risita burlona de Sasuke realmente molestó a Naruto, pero éste se limitó a lanzarle una mirada asesina.

Los integrantes de Hebi comenzaban a sentirse asqueados por todo lo que estaban pasando. Sasuke se acercó al que alguna vez fue su sensei para explicarle todo. – Es obvio que no esperaban verme y después de lo que sucedió con Sakura menos. Verá, yo regresé a la aldea esperando que pudieran aceptarme y fue cuando me enteré de lo que está pasando. Le pedí a Tsunade-sama que pudiera dejarme ayudar. Le pidió al equipo 10 que me acompañaran a mí y a mi nuevo equipo hasta que los encontraramos a ustedes.

Kakashi analizó detenidamente cada palabra de su exalumno, después observó cuidadosamente a los acompañantes de Sasuke. Suigetsu fue el que más le llamó la atención, reconocería esa espada en cualquier lado, la espada de Momochi Zabusa. – Y bien, ellos son? … – Sasuke no sabía porque le había preguntado algo así, no tenía relevancia alguna, pero de cualquier forma debía responder.– Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu – el Uchiha señaló a sus compañeros mientras los mencionaba. – ellos me ayudaron a vencer a Orochimaru.

Qué? … Que Orochimaru está muerto … – Naruto, al igual que todos, estaba sorprendido y de nuevo empezó su serie de gritos, pero nadie respondió, ni siquiera lo voltearon a ver.

– Muy bien, entonces si ya están todos listos, vámonos! – Kakashi le dio la espalda al Uchiha y estaba listo para retomar su camino, pero Sasuke se apresuró a hablar antes de que pudiera hacerlo. – Debo suponer que nos dirigimos a la guarida que Akatsuki tiene en el país del Viento – Así es – el peligris desapareció apenas le respondió al Uchiha, le siguió Gai, y después de él todos los imitaron.

* * *

_**Frozen (Congelado)**_

Sakura no trataba de pensar en una respuesta, por que no la tenía. Más bien pensaba en como salir de ahí, pero su mente se desviaba pensando en su pasado, cuando el equipo 7 realizaba sus misiones. Recordaba al chico serio, de cabellos negros y ojos azabache… _Que tonta fui al creer que algún día se fijaría en mi. _Más lágrimas caían de sus verdes ojos. Recordaba al estrepitoso niño rubio, ella siempre le gritaba y le decía que era un niño inmaduro, pero él era el único que estaba ahí cuando se encontraba en peligro. Él sí la veía… _Es que acaso jamás tendré la oportunidad de pedirle perdón …_

**Never look back 'cause it hurts.  
_(Nunca mires hacía atrás porque duele)_  
My heart is so cold  
_(Mi corazón está tan frío)_  
I feel the frost, never look back.  
_(Siento el frío, nunca mires atrás)_**

_Hasta este momento, siempre he logrado salir viva de las misiones, pero algo en mi corazón me dice que ya no podré ver más la luz del día. Me estoy muriendo lentamente. La noche ha hecho que éste lugar sea aún más oscuro, no puedo ver absolutamente nada, y el frío también ha aumentado; sin mencionar que éstas esposas están absorbiendo mi energía vital. Cómo saldré viva de aquí?_

**I feel the darkness on my shoulder  
****_(Siento la oscuridad sobre mi hombro)  
_the frost is in my heart.  
_(el frío está en mi corazón)_  
So cold my hair is frozen,  
_(Tan frío mi cabello está congelado,)_**  
**touching my skin, my flesh.  
_(tocando mi piel, mi carne.)_**

Recordó aquella noche en que fue secuestrada … _Si no hubiera ido al bosque, no estaría pasando por esto. Tal vez yo sólo quería probar que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para salir adelante sola, pero me equivoqué. Y Naruto … Creo que me engañaba a mi misma sobre ti … y ahora jamás te volveré a ver …_

**Sometimes I regret I had to do,  
****_(A veces lamento lo que he hecho,)  
_'cause our love was somehow true.  
_(porque nuestro amor era de algún modo verdadero)_  
But I had to leave you,  
_(Pero tuve que abandonarte,)  
_For the sake of the moods  
_(por los caprichos)_**

La mañana había llegado, no pudo concentrarse en toda la noche, entre los recuerdos y sus miedos, se estaba destrozando. Oyó como varias personas se iban acercando, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar involuntariamente. Notó que ya todos se encontraban presentes, y su corazón se descontroló cuando la voz de Pein resonó en el lugar. – Esta es tu última oportunidad, si no hablas de una buena vez, empezará el verdadero sufrimiento. – algunos akatsukis comenzaron a carcajearse.

Pein se acercó a la kunoichi y la giró de manera que pudiera ver su rostro. La pelirosa no hizo ningún movimiento, ni pronunció palabra alguna. En su mente seguía recordando a su amigo rubio … Acaso no vendrá por mi? Su llanto se había acentuado, hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba tanto.

**Frozen tears turn into my skin.  
_(Lágrimas congeladas se vuelven hacía mi piel)_  
Frozen memories of you.  
_(Congeladas memorias de ti)_  
Sometimes I see your face,  
_(A veces veo tu rostro,) _  
As pure as you are mine.  
_(tan puro como tú es el mio)_**

El silencio de Sakura estaba haciendo enfurecer al líder de Akatsuki. – De acuerdo, tú lo pediste. – la dejó caer al suelo. – Kisame, quiero que te encargues de llevarla al cuarto Goumon*. – gritó histéricamente. – Hidan y Kakuzu asegurense de que el kyubi está en camino … el resto podremos disfrutar de un maravilloso espectáculo – la maldad se sentía en cada palabra. Kakuzu y Hidan salieron de la guarida sin más, mientras todos se dirigían a una oscura habitación. Kisame iba con Sakura cargándola sobre su hombro.

**I feel the darkness on my shoulder  
****_(Siento la oscuridad sobre mi hombro)  
_the frost is in my heart.  
_(el frío está en mi corazón)_  
So cold my hair is frozen,  
_(Tan frío mi cabello está congelado,)_**  
**touching my skin, my flesh.  
_(tocando mi piel, mi carne.)_**

Después de un tortuoso camino para Sakura, llegaron a un cuarto en el cual solo había una prisión. Hoshigaki la lanzó a aquella prisión, después cerró la reja y enseguida todos se dispusieron a mirar. La pelirosa ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, estaba resignada a morir ahí.

**Never look back 'cause it hurts.  
_(Nunca mires hacía atrás porque duele)_  
My heart is so cold  
_(Mi corazón está tan frío)_  
I feel the frost, never look back.  
_(Siento el frío, nunca mires atrás)_**

De pronto escuchó un pequeñísimo sonido, pero escalofriante a la vez. Sintió como algo se acercaba a ella, pero no veía nada. El sonido se hizo más fuerte y notó que ya no solo era una cosa, sino muchas, cientas tal vez. Un punzante dolor en su pierna le hizo saber de que se trataba … _ratas_. Ese mismo dolor se presentó en sus brazos, manos, piernas, en todo su cuerpo. Las mordidas de esos animales eran lo más horrible que había sentido en toda su vida, se la estaban comiendo viva. Comenzó a gritar, sabía que eso haría feliz a su enemigo pero ya no podía soportar el dolor. Escuchaba las risas demoníacas de los criminales. Apenas pudo pensar en una manera de que todo acabara, era una táctica de cobardes, pero el dolor la estaba matando.

Pein pidió que todos se callarán, algo había distinguido entre la convinación de gritos y gemidos de dolor que soltaba la pelirosa. Y efectivamente, Sakura trataba de decir algo, pero el dolor que le causaban las mordidas no la dejaba hablar. – Lo … lo que … quieren … Lo … escondí en … en la aldea … la aldea oculta … de la hierba … – apenas termino la frase, Pein lanzó un ataque hacía el interior de la prisión, y gracias a éste las ratas comenzaron a huir y desaparecer del lugar.

Sakura cayó inconsciente al suelo, y la sangre salía a borbotones de todas sus heridas. El dolor y la falta de chakra fueron causa de su desmayo ésta vez. – Konan y Zetsu, ustedes me acompañaran a la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba. Deidara y Tobi, busquen información sobre los demás biju's. Y ustedes dos se quedarán a vigilarla – el líder giró su vista hacia Itachi y Kisame, y después hacia Sakura. – Aún no la mataré, verémos si encontramos ese cristal … Si no, pagará muy caro. – Pein se dirigía hacia la salida cuando se detuvo súbitamente – Y ya pueden quitarle el seguro de chakra. Creo que ha sido suficiente sufrimiento por hoy.

En cuanto el lugar se quedó vacío, Itachi se dedicó a quitarle a la pelirosa las esposas que absorbieron al extremo su chakra.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que todos se habían ido. Lo único que se oía era la forzada respiración de la kunoichi. El Uchiha permanecía de pie y con los brazos cruzados a un lado de la puerta de la habitación. Junto a un muro se encontraba Kisame que estaba a punto de explotar a causa del aburrimiento – Yo me largo de aquí. Me está sacando de quicio todo esto. Afuera seguro me divierto más que estado aquí. – cruzó el umbral de la puerta y su figura se fucionó con la oscuridad del lugar.

Después de lo que fuera media hora, Sakura despertó bastante alterada. Se sentía con más fuerzas y fue cuando vió que ya no tenía esas extrañas esposas pero aún seguía encadenada. Se levantó algo tambaleante, miró hacia todos lados y se encontró con Itachi. – Al fin despiértas – éste se acercó a ella y Sakura retrocedía a cada paso de él hasta que su espalda dio con el frío muro. – Tu mentira si que dio resultado, ne? – la pelirosa se quedó atónita ante el comentario de Itachi. Cómo lo sabía? – Yo no le he mentido a nadie – se había armado de valor para anteponérsele pero el temblor en su voz era inevitable por muchas razones. – Escucha, mi misión era capturarte, pero para dar contigo tuve que indagar bastante … y sé que tú nunca has ido a tal Aldea. – la kunoichi se quedó petrificada. _Él sabe que les he mentido … Pero los demás también sabrán? … A fin de cuentas si no lo saben tarde o temprano se enterarán y entonces que tipo de tortura me aplicarán esta vez?_

Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo de solo imaginar lo que sucedería, no aguantaría otra cosa así, mejor era morir. Se ensimismó tanto en sus pensamientos que no notó que Itachi se había agachado y estaba junto a ella, razón por la cual se sobresaltó. – Tranquila, solo no te muevas – a Sakura ni se le pasó por la cabeza desobeder, él era más fuerte que ella y estaba encadenada, era inútil intentar algo, ni siquiera moverse. La pelirosa decidió voltear a otro lado para no molestar al moreno con su mirada y no supo que era lo que estaba haciendo – Listo – en un rápido movimiento Itachi se levantó, juntó chakra en su derecha manos y golpeó el muro con ésta haciendole un enorme agujero. Sakura alzó los brazos para cubrirse la cabeza cuando piedritas saltaron por todo el lugar, y se dio cuenta que las cadenas ya no la detenían. _Pero … pero cómo? Acaso Itachi …?_ Sakura no podía procesar la situación en su cabeza, estaba anonadada, no era posible que Itachi la hubiera liberado.

El Uchiha caminó hacía la kunoichi, cuando estuvo en frente de ella le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a pararse pero Sakura lo miró con recelo y no se movió ni un poco. – Que esperas, debemos irnos de aquí … ó piensas quedarte. Akatsuki tiene métodos de tortura que jamás imaginarías, y cuando se den cuenta que les mentiste … rogarás por que te maten – Sakura aceptó que él tenía razón y cayó en cuenta que aunque se tratara de una trampa esa era su única oportunidad de huir. Vaciló un poco antes de extenderle su mano derecha a Itachi, que le ayudó a incorporarse. Caminaron hacia el agujero y Sakura fue la primera en cruzarlo, encontrandose con una seca pradera. La pelirosa no había visto luz alguna en más de un día y los brillantes rayos del Sol la obligaron a cerrar los ojos. En cuanto Itachi se aseguró que Sakura se había adaptado empezó a correr, ella lo siguió, no estaba segura si había sido lo correcto pero lo averiguaría más tarde si así era; a fin de cuentas, el destino la había llevado hasta ahí, era posible que le tuviera algo reservado.

**(¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨)**

_* Tortura en japonés_

* * *

Konichiwa ^^

Siento haberme tardado en subir el capitulo, pero:

1.- Apenas entre a la escuela y los profes ya dejan un montón de tarea .

2.- Tuve muy pocos reviews T_T

En fin, me dieron muchas ganas de hacer un songfic, mi amiga ya me lo habia propuesto y pues me decidí a hacerlo n.n y esa cancion me gusta mucho ... espero qe haya qedado bien y qe les guste. Por cierto, lo de las ratas también fue idea de mi amiga asi qe sobre ella si no les gusto eso xD (pobre Sakura-chan si qe la hize sufrir u.u solo espero qe esas ratas no tuvieran rabia . xDD)

Bueno sigan dejando reviews porfis. Cuidense mucho y hasta el proximo capitulo ^^

a**TT**e. **Y**u**G**u**R**e-**N**o-**H**a**N**a


	8. Amigo o Enemigo

Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo se lo debemos a Masashi Kishimoto xD

**(¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨)**

**Capitulo VIII**

**Amigo o Enemigo**

Los árboles se iban desvaneciendo ante sus ojos, el cansancio la estaba venciendo hasta que no pudo correr más y cayo inconsciente.

Unas horas más tarde, logró sentirse mejor y reincorporarse. Puso sus pensamientos en orden y recordó todo lo que le había pasado esas últimas horas. Notó que se encontraba recostada sobre la hierba a la sombra de un árbol. Observó todo a su alrededor, hasta que lo encontró, cinco metros más adelante estaba Itachi con la vista perdida en el cielo, recargado en el tronco de un árbol cuyas rojizas hojas caían por el simple roze del viento.

Al sentarse, Sakura se fijó que tenía vendas en ambas piernas y en su brazo derecho, donde precisamente se encontraban sus heridas más profundas. La sangre seca que quedó en su cuerpo había desaparecido, solo se veían las marcas de las feroces mordidas que le proporcionaron las ratas, junto con algunos moretones. Discretamente empezó a caminar en dirección a Itachi, que como estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos no supo cuando se había acercado la pelirosa.

– Porqué estás haciendo todo esto? – el Uchiha volteó con sorpresa hacía la kunoichi. No supo que contestar, él mismo no sabía con exactitud por que lo hacía.

– Porque puede ser que en algún futuro yo necesite de tu ayuda – Itachi regresó la vista al cielo, Sakura bajó su mirada al suelo y simplemente emitió un _oh!_ No se esperaba esa respuesta. Pasaron treinta segundos y ninguno de los dos cambió de posición.

– No entiendo como es que nos equivocamos, pero realmente tú no tienes ese cristal –. La chica sintió que finalmente alguien comprendía el significado de lo que estuvo tratando de decir todo ese tiempo.

* * *

El viento del medio día soplaba bastante fuerte. Después de un largo camino Hidan y Kakuzu lograron infiltrarse en la Aldea de la Hoja. Caminaban por una zona desolada de Konoha, no había mucha gente por ahí.

– Pues yo no creo que Sasuke tenga buenas intenciones – tres ninjas vigilaban por toda la aldea ya que esa había sido su encomienda, pero mientras lo hacían no faltaban las discuciones. – Es porque a ti nunca te cayó bien Sasuke, Chouji; por eso lo juzgas tan mal – la rubia chasqueó su lengua con desaprovación y movió su dedo índice negativamente

– Tú que opinas Shikamaru? – Ino giró su vista hacia su compañero.

– Que no estamos solos –.

– Ehh? – Ino y Chouji apenas pudieron escuchar lo que el Nara dijo, e intercambiaron miradas confundidas, y después se giraron hacía su compañero que se mantenía atento. Paso menos de un segundo y comprendieron a lo que se refería, sintieron dos chakras no precisamente aliados.

En un efímero momento de suspenso se encontraron con los dos miembros más sádicos de Akatsuki: Hidan y Kakuzu. – A ti te recuerdo – Hidan señaló con su guadaña a Shikamaru y despúes soltó una socarrona carcajada.

Ino retrocedió un par de pasos en el acto y juntó su puño a su pecho, sentía miedo y angustia al mismo tiempo. – Ellos mataron a Asuma-sensei cierto Shikamaru? – dijó tan bajo que a Shikamaru le costó trabajo analizar sus palabras y protegerse al mismo tiempo, pero le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

* * *

Una extensa nube cubría al Sol, pero el aire la fue empujando hasta que el astro rey tuvo el camino libre para volver a iluminar, y por esa causa Itachi tuvo que dejar de mirar al cielo y clavó su mirada en la kunoichi. Sakura contemplaba como se movían las hierbas a causa del viento, y de pronto sintió la mirada de él como si pesara y decidió retarlo, alzó la vista encontrando sus inquisidores ojos.

El Sol tenía un efecto resplandesciente en el rostro de la pelirosa, incluso sus labios lucían más rojos y sus ojos brillaban. El gesto de indiferencia de Itachi cambió momentáneamente a uno de sorpresa combinado con terror que obviamente alteró a Sakura. – No…No puede ser–.

– Qué ocurre? – escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de Sakura. El que Itachi estuviera en ese estado era porque realmente algo estaba mal.

– Un hermoso color verde – pronunció más para sí en un susurro que ni siquiera Sakura pudo escuchar.

Extendió su mano hacía la barbilla de Sakura para poder acercar más su rostro y examinarlo bien. – Tú si … Tú realmente tienes el Tsumuru – el comentario dejó perpleja a Sakura, hacía un momento que él acababa de decir lo contrario, sin mencionar que el acercamiento sonrojó a la kunoichi.

– El cristal está en tus ojos … hermosos ojos verdes – las últimas palabras la sonrojaron aún más por su forma de decirlo. Tuvo que concentrarse para encontrar el significado de la frase.

– En mis ojos? – dijo en un susurro, ajena a éste mundo.

Itachi se percató de la situación tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban y se alejó lo suficiente para retomar sus pensamientos. Pareció como si ambos hubieran regresado al planeta.

* * *

– Muy bien, porqué no empezamos ésta pelea? – Kakuzu dio dos pasos hacia el frente.

– De acuerdo – Ino había aparecido detrás de éste súbitamente e instantáneamente le lanzó una shuriken que solo le causo un leve rasguño al tesorero de Akatsuki, ya que tardó algo en esquivarlo.

Kakuzu se giró rápidamente y tomó a la rubia por el cuello – Eres una perra maldita – la lanzó con una gran fuerza y fue a parar contra un árbol. El golpe que recibió fue grande pero logró recuperarse para ponerse en pie, corrió para recoger la shuriken que acababa de lanzar. – Shikamaru – gritó y le lanzó la misma shuriken.

Fue menos de un segundo para que Shikamaru comprendiera lo que había hecho su compañera.

El tesorero de Akatsuki se acercaba a la kunoichi al parecer para atacarla de nuevo, pero Chouji se interpuso y lo atacó. Chouji canalizó chakra en sus manos y comenzó a golpear a Kakuzu y logra atravesar su corazón, pero el akatsuki no dio la más mínima señal de haber sido herido. – Ustedes no podrán acabar conmigo. Tal vez atravesaste mi corazón pero aún me quedan cuatro más, pueden darse por muertos –.

Se quita su uniforme de Akatsuki revelando como su cuerpo estaba unido por costuras negras y tres máscaras que al tiempo abandonan su cuerpo tomando una grotesca forma.

Mientras tanto Hidan y Shikamaru ya se encontraban también en plena batalla. El jashinista intenta herirlo con su guadaña y efectivamente lo logra y con la sangre obtenida comienza su ritual, dibujando el círculo con un triángulo en medio. Quería acabar con él lo antes posible, así que sin rodeos se atraveso el corazón, en ese mismo instante una de las figuras pertenecientes a Kakuzu muere. Ino que ya había oido sobre el ataque del religioso decidió que tomando sangre de su compañero lograrían engañarlo haciendole creer que se trataba de la sangre de Shikamaru.

Pero aún quedaban dos entes, y uno de ellos arremetió contra Ino y el otro contra Chouji. La cabeza de Shikamaru daba vueltas, tenía que pensar en como deshacerse de Hidan mientras sabía que sus amigos eran atacados.

* * *

Sakura caminó en dirección a un riachuelo. Bajo sus pies descalsos sentía la frescura de la húmeda maleza. En cuanto estuvo frente a la corriente de agua, se agachó, junto un poco de agua en sus manos y la llevó hacía su rostro, pasando por sus cabellos sus manos mojadas. Se alejó unos pasos y se tumbó de espaldas con la cara hacía el cielo. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, y los brazos extendidos. – Entonces no solo me matarán por haberles mentido, sino que también me sacarán los ojos. Me saqué la lotería! –.

– Solo no te alejes de mi y no te pasará nada – Itachi la observó pero sin rastro de sentimiento alguno.

La respuesta del Uchiha molestó mucho a la kunoichi, que de inmediato se levantó. Su cara demostraba cuán enojada estaba. – Estas diciendo que yo no puedo salir de ésta sin tu ayuda? – Itachi que la vió con alteración, simplemente se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que su respuesta era "Sí"

La pelirosa se pusó los zapatos con total calma, como si el coraje de hacía unos instantes se hubiera esfumado en el aire. Una vez que terminó, se levantó y caminó con paso firme en dirección al Uchiha. Él confundido siguió con la mirada su trayectoria hasta que la tuvo de frente. – Sabes, nadie te pidió tu ayuda. Nunca debí confiar en ti; nada cambia que seas un asesino – lo fulminó con la mirada y después se alejó entre los árboles.

* * *

Los dos entes restantes parecían llevar la delantera contra Ino y Chouji. En un rápido movimiento la Yamanaka desapareció de la vista de su atacante, por lo que éste fue en dirección a Chouji. Él se dio cuenta que su amiga ya no estaba y la maldijo por dejarlo pelear solo.

Ya era suficiente con el que estaba peleando para que aparte llegara otro y lo atacara. Su chakra ya era casi nulo pero no se daría por vencido. De pronto vio a su compañera de equipo detrás de uno de los entes. Tenía una gran cantidad de chakra en su mano derecha. Ella arremetió con gran fuerza contra él, acabando con otro de los corazones de Kakuzu. Para sorpresa del único ente restante Ino tenía otra reserva de chakra en su mano izquierda, le dio de lleno eliminandolo por completo.

Ino cayó al suelo, ya no le quedaba energía pero antes de quedar inconsiente pudo susurrar algo para su amigo – Chouji, ahora tú tienes que terminar con él, tú puedes gordinflón –. Chouji apenas pudo oír lo que dijo pero basto para que se pudiera como loco, y a pesar de que hacía unos momentos había perdido mucho chakra se repuso al escuchar la palabra prohibida. Dispersó chakra por todo su cuerpo y corrió hacia el Akatsuki que ya estaba débil por haber perdido todos sus corazones robados y solo le quedaba el suyo propio.

* * *

El Sol empezaba a ponerse y regalaba a las nubes destellos rojizos, otro día estaba por dar paso a la noche. Kisame ya había tenido suficiente diversión así que decidió regresar a la base.

Mientras caminaba de regresó se encontró con Deidara y Tobi, ambos discutían por cosas triviales.

– Ustedes dos, qué hacen aquí? – los aludidos identificaron de quién se trataba. – Asi que eres tú … Pues no encontramos nada interesante sobre los bijus y dimos por terminada nuestra misión … Y tú qué haces aquí, no deberías estar acompañando a Itachi a vigilar a la chica? – para entonces ya se encontraban dentro del edificio en ruinas y se dirigían a las escaleras. – Esa niña es una pérdida de tiempo, qué podría hacernos? Itachi puede solo con ella y la verdad yo me estaba aburriendo de no hacer nada –.

Caminaron entre muros y puertas destrozadas hasta llegar a la habitación que estaban buscando. Al entrar se encontraron con el enorme agujero en el muro de frente a la puerta, Kisame se acercó a éste – Ese maldito perro desgraciado nos traicionó. Ayudó a escapar a esa niña asquerosa y el muy cobarde se largó con ella.

Deidara se acercó a las cadenas, sujetó una en su mano y añadió: – Seguramente la muy zorra nos mintió – dejó caer la cadena que emitió un terrible sonido causando eco en el lugar. Se giró hacía sus dos compañeros y habló – Kisame será mejor que vayamos a buscar a esos bastardos. Tobi tú te quedarás por si alguien viene y diles todo lo ocurrido, específicamente a Pein – el aludido respondió con un alegre _Hai!_

Los dos ninjas decidieron saltar por el gran hoyo en el muro, que apenas se diferenciaba de entre la oscuridad del lugar y la noche, para ahorrarse tiempo y comenzar su busquéda.

* * *

Ya llevaba más de una hora de vagar entre troncos tirados, hierbas de muchos tamaños y árboles pero sin saber a dónde se dirigía, ni siquiera sabía a dónde quería llegar. Caminaba como autómata, su mente estaba a punto de estallar de tantas cosas en las que pensaba. _Es seguro que Akatsuki me seguirá buscando y por más fuerte que pueda ser no podré contra todos … Naruto, te prometó que esta vez estaré bien sin tu ayuda_ – soltó un suspiro y siguió caminando sin sentido – … _Me pregunto que estará haciendo Sasuke en este momento o dónde se encontrará. Y hablando de Uchihas, aún no entiendo porque Itachi me ayudó, y además esa ilusión que me hizo ver … _– se detuvo súbitamente – _No pude preguntarle sobre esa ilusión. Hmf la vida me dio otra cara después de aquel día …_

Una figura humana apareció de la nada en frente de la pelirosa que de principio se alteró pero cuando vio de quién se trataba, extrañamente se calmó. No debía ser así. – Y ahora qué quieres? – Sakura hablaba con una gran autoridad.

– Escucha niña, en el momento en que te ayude a salir me condené a que Akatsuki me quisiera muerto, y tú simplemente te largas jugándote la vida como si nada –. La mirada del Uchiha tenía cierto enojo.

– Número uno: si tanto investigaste sobre mi vida sabrás que mi nombre es Sakura; número dos: ya te dije antes que yo nunca pedí tu ayuda, si estás esperando que te de las gracias mejor date por vencido; y número tres: ni siquiera se a dónde piensas ir, dudo si deba confiar en ti – dijó Sakura bastante molesta mientras llevaba la cuenta con sus dedos.

En el rostro del moreno se dibujo una sonrisa, como si aquello fuése algo cómico. – Te voy a llevar a Konoha –

Por el gesto de Sakura, Itachi pudo saber que se había sorprendido, pero rápidamente recobró la seriedad. – Ya que lo que quieres es que vaya contigo, aceptaré con una condición –.

Itachi se sintió ofendido, nunca lo trataban de esa forma tan insolente. – Bien, que es lo quieres? – arrastró cada una de las palabras con fastidio.

Ahora fue Sakura la que sonrió, una sonrisa que más bien era demostración de victoria. – Solo quiero saber qué significa la ilusión que tuve cuando me atacaste con el Mangekyou Sharingan –.

Él se encongió de brazos vencido – De acuerdo, pero es una larga historia así que te lo diré en el camino –. Bien – fue lo último que salió de los labios de Sakura antes de empezar a correr.

* * *

La luna brillaba intensamente. La luna de otoño siempre es la más reluciente.

– Pein, porqué vamos tan despacio? Además, la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba queda hacia el norte, y estamos dirigiéndonos al sur … – una mujer de cabellos azules adornados con una flor de papel gira su vista hacia su líder esperando una respuesta por parte de éste.

El aludido no voltea a verla, simplemente le responde. – Lo único que necesitamos es tiempo, todo está saliendo conforme lo planeado. Ustedes esperen y verán –. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujo en su rostro. Ni Konan ni Zetsu entendieron a que se refería, pero era mejor no volver a preguntar.

A través del enorme hoyo en el muro logra verse a un hombre, que se quita su máscara naranja dejando al descubierto su rostro. Sus ojos intensamente rojos, el sharingan; la maldad era obvia en su expresión – Te felicito Itachi, con que tu plan ya dio comienzo. Pues te tengo noticias, el mío también, y ella pronto te encontrará, así que puedes dejar de preocuparte … – una escalofriante sonrisa se marco en sus labios, se giró sobre sus tobillos y se alejó del lugar.

**(¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨)**

* * *

Hi!!! =^.^=

Gommenasai ... De verdad quería subir este capítulo desde el viernes pero había tenido mucha tarea y ni siquiera pude terminarlo hasta ahora ... siento haberlos hecho esperar u.u ...

En fin, aquí hay un poco de ItaSaku, se que algunas personas ya lo esperaban :D xDD ... Por cierto, quise cumplir uno de mis sueños y poner la pelea de Hidan y Kakuzu contra el equipo 10 pero a mi manera xD (me refiero a que le di participación a Ino porque odio que sean tan discriminantes y las mujeres no le entren tanto a las patadas . xDD)

Espero qe les guste mucho el cap. --- Saludos a los que siempre me dejan reviews *-* [Bechos y Bachos xDDD]

P.D: Si no llego a 40 reviews no hay nuevo capitulo ò_ó (No se crean, aunque si me gustaría :D)

Hasta el próximo capitulo. Sayonara!!

a**TT**e. **Y**u**G**u**R**e-**N**o-**H**a**N**a


	9. El Secreto de Itachi

WoLaZz =^.^=

Siento haber tardado tanto pero como fui a la TNT en México me retrase en mi tarea y bueno ya se imaginaran. En fin ...

**Ruka-chan:** desde la vez pasada quería dedicarte el ItaSaku, pero me espere a este capitulo porque aquí está el premio mayor xD Y bueno ya sabes amiga, espero que te guste *.*

**Leonardo:** Lo siento pero me gusta el ItaSaku, claro nada comparado con el NaruSaku, tal vez te enojes conmigo en este capitulo ¬¬ Pero no te preocupes que el próximo capitulo te gustara n_n

**Advertencia:** Este capitulo puede tener un pequeño spoiler así que ustedes saben.

* * *

Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo se lo debemos a Masashi Kishimoto xD

**(¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨)**

**Capitulo IX**

**El Secreto de Itachi**

Apenas amanecía, el sol aún no lograba iluminar gran parte del lugar. Después de un arduo recorrido finalmente se hallaban frente a la base de Akatsuki, su objetivo estaría cerca.

Entraron cautelosamente, primero Gai y después Kakashi. No sintieron ningún indicio de peligro por lo que llamaron al resto para que entrara. Pero una preocupación les invadía, no era buena señal que no hubiera nadie.

Inspeccionaban cada lugar por el que pasaban, sin bajar la guardia por si acaso.

– Lee, Tenten, Neji. Ustedes quedense aquí buscando algo que pueda darnos información. Nosotros subiremos –. Gai le dio instrucciones a su equipo, que enseguida obedecieron.

Todos buscaban en cada una de las habitaciones pero sin resultados.

Kakashi se dirigió más al fondo del lugar y se encontró con unas escaleras ocultas. Cuando llegó al tercer piso notó que un deslumbrante rayo de luz provenía de una de las habitaciones, caminó hacia aquella habitación y se encontró con que la luz era a causa del sol que iba saliendo y atravesaba el hoyo del muro.

– Chicos, hay algo que deben ver – la voz de Kakashi resonó por todo el lugar.

Naruto fue el primero en llegar, después fue Sasuke que le advirtió a su equipo que se quedara abajo por si acaso, y finalmente Gai con su equipo.

– Pero qué es todo esto? – se adelantó Lee en preguntar.

– Es una habitación de tortura – Sai ni se inmutó para contestar. Su respuesta hizo que a todos se les erizara la piel.

El rubio observó detallada pero rápidamente todo el lugar y encontró algo que le causó una terrible punzada en el pecho. Corrió hacia eso que había visto causando que todos lo voltéaran a ver.

Considerables manchas de sangre en el suelo fue lo que llamó la atención del ninja. Las manchas incluso llegaban a ser unos pequeños charcos. Se agachó y tomó un poco en su mano. No pudo retenar más las lágrimas. No lloraba, solo eran un par de lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas. _Sakura-chan_ susurró entre dientes.

– Naruto, llorarás como de costumbre? – Sasuke se acercó a su compañero al momento que decía aquello.

Naruto se puso en pie y tomó a Sasuke por el cuello estampandolo en la pared. Su movimiento fue tan rápido que no pudo esquivarlo. La sangre que había tomado Naruto quedó marcada en sus ropas.

– Eres un maldito, Sasuke. Sé que a ti también te duele, pero eres un cobarde que no acepta lo que siente. Nunca lo aceptarás –. Con la mano que tenía libre le plantó un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo caer al suelo.

* * *

Ino corrió hacia su amigo para ayudarlo, después de todo logró terminar con Kakuzu, ahora solo faltaba que Shikamaru estuviera bien.

Le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, cuando de pronto vieron que alguien se acercaba por lo que tomaron posición de ataque pero se calmaron cuando supieron que se trataba de su compañero. Ino corrió hacia él para asegurarse que se encontraba bien.

– Qué paso? Cómo lograste vencerlo? – Shikamaru hizo cara de fastidio ante la pregunta de la rubia.

– No fue fácil con eso de su inmortalidad, y de hecho no está muerto. Hice que explotara en pedazos y quedara enterrado en el subsuelo. Así no podrá escapar … pero aún así tendré que vigilarlo por el resto de mis días –.

Para entonces Chouji ya se había unido a la conversación. – Que bueno que al menos pudimos vencerlos.

Shikamaru asintió ante el comentario de Chouji pero dudo un momento antes de hablar. – Hidan dijo algo antes de quedar atrapado bajo la tierra, no logré comprenderlo pero algo me preocupa –.

Ino preguntó esperando que no fuera algo con relación a Sakura – Y qué fue lo que dijo? –.

– Dijo: Al menos nuestra misión logró completarse de alguna manera – mientras hablaba miro a los ojos a su compañera con seguridad. Los tres se miraron con temor y preocupación.

– Esperemos que no ocurra más de lo que ya está pasando. Mejor vámonos ya, debemos de contar a la Hokage lo que pasó –.

– Sí, tienes razón –. Shikamaru le dio la razón a su amigo y se encaminaron a la oficina de Tsunade.

* * *

Todos trataban de resolver que era lo que había pasado ahí y buscaban pistas. El Uchiha seguía tumbado en el suelo, como podía Naruto conocer sus sentimientos. Realmente sintió un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo cuando vio aquella sangre. Llevó su mano hasta el cuello de su blusa. Vio su mano que apenas se habían marcado con la sangre, sangre de la que una vez fue su comañera de equipo. Ella le ayudó en varias ocasiones de salvarlo de no morir. Ella le había cuidado y lo único que hacía era hacerla sentir mal e insignificante. Un insignificante "gracias" fue lo que le dio a cambio de todo lo que ella hizo por él. Sentía culpa, coraje y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Él nunca aceptó lo que llegó a sentir por ella, realmente sentía un gran afecto por su compañera, pero temía que si aceptaba ese sentimiento olvidaría su verdadero objetivo en la vida. Cada vez que pensaba en Sakura, recordaba el odio que tenía hacia su hermano, ese efecto le causaba ella; por eso la odiaba, era un terrible sentir: odiarla, odiándose a sí mismo por eso. No podía negar que sintió un gran alivio cuando se alejó de la aldea. Y aún en el presente Sakura seguía haciendo lo mismo, apenas pensó en ella, el recuerdo de Itachi se marcó en su mente. De una manera que solo Sasuke aprendió hacer, sello su corazón y olvidó todos aquellos recuerdos y sentimientos. No le importaría nada más que vengar la muerte de su clan, aún si para eso tuviera que matar a Sakura.

Sasuke ya se había levantado, y había tomado una decisión: encontraría a Sakura para tener el poder para matar a su hermano.

– Hey, miren esto – Sai había encontrado algo, y todos se acercaron a ver de que se trataba. Sostenía por la cola a una rata muerta, la rata a la que Pein le lanzó un ataque para que el resto se fueran despavoridas.

Neji se acercó un poco más – Sí, ya me lo imaginaba –.

Naruto como siempre desesperado e histérico le pidió una explicación.

– Sakura fue encerrada con esta celda, después miles de ratas la vieron como su cena – al ver que el rubio no había comprendido lo último fue drástico con su siguiente respuesta – Casi fue devorada viva por las ratas … pero lo más seguro es que logró escapar – la respuesta de Neji causó escalofrios a los presentes de solo imaginar el sufrimiento de Sakura.

Kakashi concordó con Neji – Sí escapó, pero no pudo haber escapado con todo Akatsuki vigilandola … aunque de todos modos no creo que hayan estado todos, tal vez solo cuatro o dos. – se agachó para tomar algo que encontró en el suelo – pero esto seguramente no le dejó nada de chakra … – se trataba de la cadena que le absorbió toda su energía a la kunoichi.

Tenten se aproximó al agujero enorme – Entonces ella no pudo haber hecho esto. Alguien le ayudó – giró su rostro para ver las expresiones de sus compañeros. Eran de desconcierto, realmente esa era la única explicación de cómo Sakura pudo salir de allí, eso ya estaba claro; ahora la pregunta era: quién pudo ayudarla?

– Pues debemos darnos prisa y buscar en los alrededores, es posible que la hayan engañado, que este en una trampa. Solo espero que no sea tarde – Sai ya estaba camino a las escaleras apenas acabo de hablar, cuando su compañero de equipo lo jaló del brazo. – Escucháme, no será tarde, lograremos encontrarla. Si vuelves a decir eso te daré la paliza de tu vida. – le gritó a su compañero mientras algunas lágrimas rebeldes lograron escapar de sus azules ojos.

Al salir del lugar se separaron en dos grupos: el primero integrado por el equipo de Gai-sensei junto con Kakashi, y el segundo integrado por Hebi, Naruto y Sai.

* * *

Itachi y Sakura iban de rama en rama, la luz de la luna estaba desapareciendo y un mínimo rayo de luz se asomaba entre los arboles.

Sakura no sabía que hacer, Itachi le había prometido hablarle sobre esa ilusión pero no había abierto la boca desde que empezaron a correr. No quería presionarlo porque temía que fuera reaccionar de mal modo, de un modo peligroso; pero se armó de valor y decidió romper el silencio.

– Quién era esa niña? – no volteó a verlo por el mismo temor, solo siguió corriendo esperando por una respuesta que tardó bastante pero al fin Itachi iba a hablar.

– No te darás por vencida cierto? … Su nombre era Makoru, Uchiha Makoru.

Sakura lo miró pero su expresión no había cambiado en nada. Notó que él ya no pensaba hablar así que siguió preguntando.

– Ella era su hermana? –

– Algo asi –

– Cómo? No entien … – la pelirosa no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpida por Itachi que comenzó su relato.

_**Flashback**_

Era de noche, Itachi de cinco años se encontraba en el patio admirando al manto estelar, aunque sabía que era imposible le gustaba contar las estrellas, al menos intentarlo. El llanto de su hermano nacido apenas hacía tres meses atrás lo desconcentró. Fue a ver que sucedía y cuando entró a la casa vio a un hombre que jamás en su vida había visto, estaba conversando con sus padres; decidió no entrar porque sabía que se trataba de situaciones para mayores, pero se quedó escondido para tratar de escuchar un poco, le daba curiosidad aunque eso estuviese mal. Observó bien todo, su madre tenía a su hermano en brazos, pero … no un momento, ése no era su hermano, qué demonios estaba sucediendo adentro, se preguntaba.

Después de que aquel hombre se marchó, entró como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero por la mirada que le dedicó su padre supo que a él no se le podía engañar. No pudo soportar la presión que su padre le causaba y se dirigió con su madre.

– Mamá, pero quién es ese bebé? – su madre dudó un momento antes de responderle pero finalmente habló.

– Ella es tu nueva hermana – su hijo no era tonto y sabía que no podía tener una hermana así de pronto, y tuvo que darle una mejor explicación.

– Verás, se ha quedado sin padres, y ella también es un Uchiha, lo mejor que podemos hacer es adoptarla – Mikoto le dedicó una miarda de profundo cariño a la pequeña bebé, después la acercó a Itachi para que pudiera verla bien. Itachi se puso de puntillas porque no alcanzaba a ver su cara. La niña lo observó bien y él instintivamente le sonrió con ternura.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

Ino seguía a sus compañeros un poco resagada debido a que ellos caminaban más rápido, y de pronto vio que algo caía, era una flor sin tallo, nunca la había visto a pesar de que era una florista. Al tenerla en sus manos sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido ante sus ojos. Era hermosa y de un exquisito aroma.

El Nara se detuvo cuando sintió que su amiga ya no los seguía, y lo imitó Chouji, se giraron y vieron que se encontraba como a diez metros de ellos.

– Ino, sucede algo? – no le respondió, ni siquiera lo miró. Eso le preocupó y corrió a ver que le ocurría.

Solo observaba a la flor por más que le hablaba. Tuvo que sacudirla por los hombros y fue cuando reaccionó, como si hubiera estado en un tipo de trance.

– Que te pasó? – le preguntó Shikamaru con tono preocupado.

– Nada, no tiene importancia, vámonos ya – se guardó la flor entre las manos y siguió corriendo.

* * *

Sakura no entendía todo lo que le había contado, siempre supo que Itachi era un asesino cruel que mató a todo su clan incluyendo sus propios padres, pero por la forma en que se lo contó, era lo último que parecía.

– Eramos una familia feliz después de todo, Sasuke y Makoru eran inseparables, peleaban todo el tiempo pero se querían demasiado el uno al otro. – hizo una pausa antes de continuar – Pero todo se perdió ese día, cinco años después de eso regresó él, y se la llevo, desde ese día todo cambió. Y ahora debo encontrarla o de lo contrario será fatal –.

– Fatal? No lo comprendó. Qué sucederá? – por más que Sakura trataba de enlazar las palabras del Uchiha no encontraba ningún resultado.

Itachi se detuvo en seco, por lo que la kunoichi también tuvo que hacerlo, se quedaron sobre la gruesa rama de un árbol, él la miro seria y fijamente.

– Escucha solo quiero que sepas esto – la pelirosa asintió con la cabeza, había suplica en sus palabras. – Cuando tenía trece años, mi clan estaba en constantes conflictos con los líderes de la aldea, se creía que mi padre había liberado al kyuubi, y como sabes, éste destrozó la aldea y mucha gente murió, por eso querían que mi padre, y si era posible todo el clan, pagara por eso. Fuí un espía por parte de mi familia y por parte de la aldea. Un día de esos me encontré con Madara Uchiha y me contó todo sobre los origenes de la aldea y porque siempre mi clan fue visto con recelo, me dijo que lograría vengarse de todo lo que le hicieron y que acabaría con toda Konoha, entonces fue que decidí hacer un trato con él: yo mataba al clan Uchiha a cambio de que dejara al resto de Konoha en paz. Por otro lado, como mi padre estaba planeando un golpe de estado, las cosas se pondrían muy mal en toda la aldea, habría guerras internas y las demás aldeas aprovecharían esa debilidad y atacarían, posiblimente hubiera existido otra guerra civil. Vi la oportunidad, y fuí con los señores feudales, nunca les hable de Madara, pero les dije que yo me encargaría de acabar con mi propio clan y así todo acabaría, aunque fuera a costa de los Uchiha que Konoha se salvara. Los señores feudales se vieron atraídos por mi oferta, pero el Hokage definitivamente no aceptó y se me negó –.

– Pero aún así mataste a todos – Sakura no se sintió muy agusto después de decir eso.

– Eso es precisamente lo que quería que supieras, yo no maté a nadie. Pero como solo Sasuke y yo sobrevivimos, y por la opción que les di antes, todos creyeron que fui yo. Por favor, nadie más debe saber esto –. Terminó su relato y no volvió a hablar.

* * *

Karin iba al frente de los demás ya que ella podía rastrear chakras, aunque Naruto y Sai no se sentían muy agusto con eso.

De pronto la pelirroja se detuvo – ya estamos muy cerca. Sí, no puedo equivocarme – y cambió un poco su rumbo hacia el sureste.

* * *

Ya había pasado una hora de que escucho la historia de Itachi, y Sakura seguía pensando en eso, no le había dicho quien mató a todos a pesar de que parecía saberlo, pero no quiso ser imprudente y seguir aturdiendolo con sus preguntas así que guardó silencio y se concentró en el camino que seguían.

De pronto sintió algo, un chakra familiar y el Uchiha notó eso. Bajó de los arboles y simplemente se quedó de pie sin más. Sakura lo siguió y cuando estuvo junto a él lo miró de soslayo confundida.

Itachi la miró con un toque de tristeza – Sabemos muy bien de quien se trata, vámos a encontrarlos –.

Caminaban con calma entre los arboles y finalmente se encontraron de frente con ellos: Sai, Sasuke y Naruto. Ella ya había sentido sus chakras pero aún así se sorprendió de verlos. Sentía tantas emociones en ese momento que le sería imposible describirlo: alivio, recuerdos de cuando eran un equipo, y un extraño miedo.

Cayó en cuenta de la situación, Sasuke iba a atacar a Itachi, y ella instintivamente hizo uso de su nueva técnica, se trataba de un muro de chakra que formaba una circunferencia de dos metros alrededor de ambos y Sasuke tuvo que detenerse y retroceder.

Dentro de la muralla y a salvo, Itachi pudo acercarse a ella y con sus dedos le sujeto la barbilla para acercarla más.

– Ahora deberás seguir tu camino con él, tu corazón le pertenece. Sabes a quien me refiero. Solo con él estarás a salvo – cada vez se acercaba más a su rostro y a Sakura le costaba trabajo mantener la cordura.

– Asi que esto es una despedida, entonces no te ayudaré a buscarla? –

– Sí, es una despedida. Y no te preocupes, ya me has ayudado bastante, solo quería que tan solo una persona supiera la verdad. No se si vuelva a verte asi que ... – sus labios se encontraron en un beso; a ella le atraía fisicamente pero no lo amaba, aún así le correspondió, sentía algo de cariño, todos se equivocaban sobre él y ella era la única que sabía la verdad.

Los demás no podían atravesar aquel muro y no tuvieron más opción que quedarse a observar, bastante sorprendidos debido a la escena.

La pelirosa pudo sentir en ese beso dolor, sufrimiento y tristeza, se podía sentir cuan atormentado estaba Itachi. Fue un corto pero tierno beso, que apenas terminó él se desvaneció junto con la muralla de chakra que Sakura disolvió.

La pelirosa se quedó estática viendo los rostros anonadados de sus compañeros, no los culpaba por odiarla, después de lo que habían visto.

_A quién se refería con él_ – clavó su mirada en Sasuke – _estaré a salvo con él_ – y después su mirada se tornó hacia Naruto – _él._

**(¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨)**

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, ya tengo un poco adelantado el proximo capitulo asi que no tardaré tanto, ademas de que no tengo clases el viernes :D

Cuidense y dejen reviews aunque sea para decir solamente "_Me gusta"_ o _"Lo odio, ya no escribas o morire"_ xD También pueden decirme lo que crean que pasará o que les gustaría que pasara.

Sayonara!!!!

a**TT**e: **Y**u**G**u**R**e-n**O**-**H**a**N**a


	10. Luz de Luna

Hi =^.^=  
Bueno como les prometí no ha sido tan larga la espera.  
Y empezamos con los mensajes (n_n):

**leonardo:** Supongo que si te gustará el cap. ya verás qe si. Pero terminarás odiando a Sasuke ñacañaca xDD

**artemisav:** Lo más seguro es que Sakura si vuelva a ver a Itachi pero la situación será muy distinta, tú se paciente y espera ^.^

**Alondra:** del ultimo review que me dejaste, Itachi no es tan malo en este fic xDD aunque tu idea de que la estuviera engañando es muy buena, en serio me lo parecio :]

**ruka-chan:** OwO tal vez llores con este cap. se qe si T_T si hasta a mi me dieron ganas de llorar, y se que tambien odiarás a Sasukesito :[

Y bueno mil grax a todos los que dejan sus reviews: **Namikaze-Aiko, Roshmery, Laura de Uchiha, Chelsea272, michelita, x-MiSaO-x, fatima, SakuritaUchiha95**, y son de los que mas me acuerdo, pero si me falto alguien reclamenme en serio xDD

* * *

Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo se lo debemos a Masashi Kishimoto xD

**(¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨)**

**Capitulo X**

**Luz de Luna**

Una fuerte brisa comenzó a sentirse en ese momento, causando que sus rosados cabellos bailaran al ritmo del viento, el flequillo de Sasuke también se había alborotado.

En su cuerpo eran muy notorias las heridas. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sucias, por sangre y por la misma mugre causada de haber estado en una sucia celda; misma mugre que se encontraba en sus mejillas, brazos y piernas. Aún traía las vendas que Itachi le puso, pero ahora estaban con pequeñas marcas de sangre, posiblemente las heridas se abrieron de nuevo.

Su corazón latía desbocadamente, no sabía si era por la emoción que le causaba ver a Naruto, o por volver a ver a sus viejos compañeros de equipo juntos otra vez. Todo eso la hacía sentirse tan extraña, se sentía mal.

_Esa debió ser mi deuda con el destino_ – se dijó el rubio. Desde la noche en que fue secuestrada, Naruto no dejo de pedir que estuviera viva, sin daños graves; había suplicado volverla a ver. Y ahí estaba su petición, ella, a salvo, con algunos moretones y mínimas heridas pero a fin de cuentas a salvo. Pero aquella imagen impregnada en sus pupilas, Sakura besando al mismo Itachi, ese era el precio que debía pagar por ver cumplida su petición.

Los ojos de Sasuke no emitían emoción alguna para el resto de las personas, pero Sakura había aprendido bien a interpretar su mirada, y sabía que la repudiaba, que la odiaba, la estaba desgarrando con la mirada, como si en su mente le estuviera arrancando la piel lentamente.

La pelirosa comenzó a caminar en dirección a Naruto. Él al notarlo corrió para alcanzarla – Sakura-chan, estás bien? –.

Ella colocó su mano sobre la mejilla del rubio, causando que se sonrojara un poco, y le dedicó la más dulce de las sonrisas. Pudieron haber pasado horas para Naruto en ese momento pero no fue ni la mitad de un segundo cuando los verdes ojos de Sakura se perdieron detrás de sus parpados y su mano resbaló por la mejilla del ninja. Naruto reaccionó a tiempo y la cargó para evitar que cayera.

– Por favor Naruto, nunca me dejes sola – Sakura logró entreabrir los ojos antes de quedar inconsiente. Fue algo que solo él pudo oir.

– Debemos buscar a los demás y regresar a la aldea cuanto antes, no ha comido nada en cuatro días. Ha soportado más de lo que debía – Sai apresuró a todos al ver el grave estado de Sakura.

_Tranquilo Sasuke, ya te diste cuenta que es una maldita perra desgraciada, ya no hay razón para dudar en matarla. Pero para obtener lo que quieres hay que convencerla, y para eso hay que fingir …_ En la mente de Sasuke volvía aparecer una y otra vez la terrible imagen, ahora más que nunca buscaría la manera de vengarse de su hermano y también de Sakura. Al final, Itachi logró quitarle todo.

Finalmente llegaron con los demás, que se alteraron al ver que Naruto llevaba en brazos a Sakura, por un momento pensaron que habían llegado tarde en su rescate.

Nadie dijo algo referente a la traición de Sakura. No sabían porque pero sabían que Itachi había sido el que la ayudo a escapar, seguramente esa fue la manera de agradecerle de Sakura.

– Solo debe reponer energías, pero aún así necesita atención médica o no llegará a la aldea – se apresuró a decir Kakashi mientras Naruto la dejaba delicadamente en el suelo.

– Pero quién, aquí, es médico aparte de Sakura? – preguntó Lee bastante preocupado.

– Te están llamando, Karin – Suigetsu empujó a la pelirroja por la espalda.

Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin se habían quedado un poco resagados del resto, no se sentían muy agusto permaneciendo con los ninjas de Konoha, así que no notaron su discución.

Karin estaba bastante molesta, no quería cooperar en nada con esa extraña. – Estás loco, yo no voy a mover un dedo por ella. Solo mirala, con su cabellito rosa, no le ayuda mas que a lucir como una zo…– No pudo terminar de hablar porque Sasuke le plantó una fuerte cachetada.

– Lo estás arruinando todo. Cállate y haz lo que dijeron – le dijo Sasuke entre dientes para evitar que alguien supiera lo que decía.

La pelirroja casi se tira al suelo a llorar, pero no le daría ese gusto a sus compañeros y se limitó a obedecer.

– Yo tengo un poco de conocimientos en curación, aunque no soy muy experta. Permitánme ayudarla –. La pelirroja se aproximó a Sakura y esperó hasta que Kakashi dio señas de acceder a su petición. Se dispuso a darle una inyección de chakra por medio de sus manos.

– Listo, con eso será suficiente – se levantó y se alejo lo más que pudo de los demás.

Sakura no despertó pero al menos ya no tenía fiebre, ni estaba al borde de la muerte.

Empezaron a correr en dirección a su aldea. Sasuke se ofreció para llevar a Sakura, pero Kakashi no se lo permitió y se la encomendo a Naruto, aún no confiaba del todo en Sasuke. A la mitad del camino, Naruto tuvo que pedirle a Neji que le ayudara llevando a la pelirrosa, que accedió sin problema.

* * *

Finalmente lograron llegar al hospital de Konoha. Un par de enfermeras llevaron a Sakura a una sala donde no dejaron entrar a nadie mas que a Tsunade que se encargaría de curarla. Unos minutos salió para informar que la pelirrosa ya se encontraba bien y sin heridas, pero dormía. Les permitió las visitas pero de uno en uno solamente.

El primero en pasar fue Naruto. Se acercó a ella y vio que efectivamente se encontraba totalmente perdida en sus sueños. Se sentó en el banco que siempre se encuentra junto a la cama para las visitas, recargó su codo derecho sobre la cama y a su vez su cabeza sobre su mano derecha y con la mano que le quedaba libre tomó un mechón de pelo rosa entre sus dedos.

– Porqué lo hiciste? No lo entiendo? – soltó un resoplido de resignación – Eso no debería importarme, tu bienestar es lo único que me importa. Y no te preocupes, puedes estar segura que jamás te dejaré en ésta vida.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le sobresaltó y se levantó del banquillo en ese instante.

Se trataba de Kakashi – Ya podrías dejarme pasar, llevas media hora aquí –.

Naruto salió del cuarto con cara de sorprendido, en que momento había pasado media hora, a él solo le pareció estar ahí cinco minutos. De cualquier modo él permanecería ahí, aunque tuviera que esperar fuera del cuarto.

Después de Kakashi entró la mejor amiga y a la vez enemiga de Sakura: Ino, luego fue Sai, le siguió Hinata, y después de ella Sasuke.

* * *

Entornó su mirada al cielo y notó que el atardecer estaba llegando de nuevo, que rápido pasaban los días ultimamente. Después se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado, sus sentidos ya fallaban por falta de descanso y alimento.

– Vaya, vaya, es el maldito traicionero – Kisame se acercaba por detrás de él.

– La dejaste ir, verdad? – Deidara se le acercaba de frente.

– En dónde la dejaste perro desgraciado? – Kisame lo atacó con Samehada, pero Itachi pudo esquivarla.

– Se fue con los ninjas de la Hoja – ya jadeaba.

– El líder ya fue informado de esto, y ahora debemos llevarte con nosotros para que recibas tu merecido, hijo de puta. – Kisame lo volvió a agredir con su espada pero esta vez si logró alcanzar a Itachi que no pudo escapar y fue herido sin más remedio que ir con ellos del buen modo.

* * *

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se percató de lo que jamás creyó ver en su vida pero que sin embargo había soñado mucho tiempo atrás. Sasuke se encontraba junto a la puerta, de frente a ella. Tenía esa postura que lo distinguía, que siempre lo hacía ver tan bien: su espalda recargada en la pared y con los brazos cruzados, pero ahora se le veía distinto ya que tenía una extraña sonrisa que nunca antes había visto, bueno indagando bien en su memoria se dio cuenta que no recordaba a Sasuke sonriendo. Su mirada era atractiva un tanto provocativa y daba a entender que sabía bastante bien el efecto que causaba.

– Vaya, por fin despertaste – se acercó lentamente a la cama para después sentarse a su lado.

– Es bueno estar de vuelta, pero verte aquí me hace sentir extraña, como si nunca te hubieras ido – se giró y fijo la vista en las flores que Ino le había dejado para esquivar la mirada del Uchiha.

– Sí, te comprendo, para mi también es extraño estar aquí y volver a ver al equipo 7 junto –

– Alguien más ha venido a verme? – se atrevió a ver a Sasuke pero le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantener la mirada.

– Pues si, Tsunade, Kakashi, Sai, Ino, Hinata – al mencionar a Ino señaló las flores que se encontraban en la mesita de a lado.

– Y nadie más? – preguntó dudosa

– No – dijo pensativo

– Naruto? – volvió a preguntar con una última esperanza

– No, solo supe que apenas llegamos fue a comer a Ichiraku –

– Ahh – aquellas palabras la destrozaron, estaba segura que él habría ido a verla. _Lo más seguro es que me odia por lo que hice, pero Sasuke … Sasuke debería odiarme aún más. Todo esto se ha vuelto tan confuso._

– Bueno debo irme – se levantó y ya se encontraba girando la perilla de la puerta, cuando Sakura lo detuvo.

– Espera … si ves a Naruto, dile que por favor venga a verme – casi se le escapa una lágrima al decir su nombre, pero se contuvo por la presencia del Uchiha.

– Si yo le diré – después de decir eso se cerró la puerta detrás de él.

La kunoichi de cabello rosado volvió a recostarse, abrazo la almohada y comenzó a llorar en silencio, ni siquiera alguien que hubiera estado dentro de la habitación habría podido escucharla llorar.

Afuera se encontró con cierto ninja impaciente y ruidoso.

– Cómo está? Ya despertó? Te dijo algo? –

– Shhh, callate. Sí, ya despertó. Está bien, solo un poco agotada. Ah, y me pidió que te dijera que no pases a visitarla mientras este en el hospital por favor. Ya sabes, dice que eres muy escandaloso y no está en condiciones de soportarte – hizó un chasquido de desaprobación con la lengua y se marchó sin más dejando a un atormentado Naruto en la sala de espera.

* * *

Hebi se encontraba en el pueblo de las afueras de Konoha, esperando a su líder que ya se había demorado. Cuando Sasuke llegó con ellos, fue recibido por malas palabras de Suigetsu y miradas de recelo por parte de Karin y Juugo.

– Sasuke, no se que estés planeando, pero tu juego de niñita buena ya me aburrió – Suigetsu azotó sobre la mesa su vaso vacío, que anteriormente contenía sake, como símbolo de enojo.

– Sí, además es obvio que ellos dudan de nosotros, y es un milagro que Juugo no se haya vuelto loco en frente de todos – la pelirroja se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja en forma de coqueteo.

Sasuke se sentó con ellos y comenzó a hablar dirigiéndose específicamente a Karin. – Número uno: tú casi nos delatas con tus estupideces. – hizo una pausa en la cual Suigetsu aprovechó para soltar una risita burlona – Y número dos: sí, tienes mucha razón. – todos mostraron rostros de sorpresa ante el comentario del Uchiha. – Ellos dudan de ustedes por lo cual tendrán que dejarme esto a mí, solo durante la primera fase –

– Cómo? – se apresuró Karin a preguntar atónita.

– Quiere que nos larguemos de aquí, fingir que nos dejó porque éramos malas personas y cuando tenga el cristal o por lo menos a la chica, volvernos a encontrar y seguir siendo el maldito grupo de criminales que somos – Juugo le explicó a Karin con un tono de molestia.

– Exacto – concordó Sasuke

– Bueno, tú has lo que tengas que hacer y mientras nosotros nos divertiremos, pero más te vale que no te tardes. Oh, y por cierto, si después de todo esto ya no te sirve la chica, podrías regalarmela – dijo mientras volvía a beberse otro vaso de sake.

– Idiota – Sasuke les dio la espalda y apenas logró oir lo que Suigetsu le estaba gritando y salió del lugar.

– Oh vamos, solo quiero probarla un poco – le gritó a Sasuke que se alejaba, seguido de una sonora carcajada.

* * *

La noche volvía a caer. Tres ninjas con capas negras adornadas con nuves rojas se encontraban cerca de Konoha, pero no lo suficiente para ser vistos o como para representar una amenaza. Aparentemente esperaban a alguien, y en efecto, al poco rato alguien más se les unió. Una chica rubia de cabello largo peinado en una coleta.

– Y bien? – preguntó el pelirrojo dueño del Rinnegan

– Ella se encuentra en la aldea, en el hospital – la rubia le respodía con seriedad pero con respeto a la vez.

– Entonces sí la dejó ir, maldito – dijo entre dientes mientras cerraba el puño. – Bueno regresa a tu aldea, por ahora solo quiero que la vigiles bien. – le ordenó retomando la calma. La kunoichi asintió y le ofreció una reverencia antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

Naruto se dirigió a su casa bastante deprimido después de haber ido a comer ramen con Iruka, él obviamente se dio cuenta que Naruto no estaba bien pero no le quizo preguntar. En cuanto llegó se puso su pijama y se recostó en su cama. No podía dormir, solo recordaba la imagen de Sakura besando a Itachi, su cabello enredándose en sus dedos y luego las palabras de Sasuke resonaban en sus oídos. Miró por su ventana a la luna, tan relusciente.

_Debería odiarla por todo lo que me ha hecho desde que eramos niños, pero simplemente no puedo. Siempre me ha dicho que soy un estorbo, un niño tonto y aún así estoy salvándola porque no puedo permitirme verla herida. Pero hay momentos en los que pareciera que no me odiara, al contrario, como hoy cuando me pidió que nunca la dejara, son las peores torturas, más que sus insultos…_ _Te perdono por todo, pero no me tortures más, Sakura …_

* * *

Ya se sentía lo suficientemente bien para irse de ahí pero tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente. Se giró para poder ver por la ventana. Se encontraba la luna tan brillante como aquel día en el que fue secuestrada, solo que aquella vez era solamente un arco de luna.

_Mientras me encontraba retenida por Akatsuki me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, y temía no volver a verte, no poderte decir lo que realmente siento por ti; pero ahora temo más que me odies, tenerte ahí cerca pero tan lejos de mi a la vez, eso es lo que más temo, haberte perdido sin siquiera haberte tenido. Al final me di cuenta de que era lo que realmente me hizo falta estos años, y no era Sasuke, solo tenía que dejar de engañarme y darme cuenta que siempre fuiste tú. Espero que algún día logres perdonarme._

Cerró sus ojos dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima de color plateado por el efecto de la luna.

* * *

– Qué es este lugar? – preguntó Itachi intrigado.

– Es la nueva base de Akatsuki, sabiamos que tarde o temprano, los ninjas de Konoha encontrarían la anterior – Deidara lo dejó caer violentamente, después lo encadenó con la ayuda de Kisame y Tobi, como días antes había estado Sakura. Después se marcharon y lo dejaron solo.

En los muros del lugar estaba adornados por una fila de agujeros de aproximadamente 30 centimetros de diámetro. Itachi miró en uno de ellos la resplandeciente luna.

_Espero que donde quiera que te encuentres, Makoru, estés bien. Y espero que tú Sasuke, estes protegiendo a Sakura, si la llegas a perder jamás te perdonarás, y lo más seguro es que ni siquiera yo te pueda perdonar. Tal vez ésta sea mi última noche, tal vez no vuelva a ver el amanecer. Y tal vez no te vuelva a ver, Sakura …_

* * *

Sasuke caminaba entre arboles y entre la oscuridad, de regreso a su aldea natal. Caminar por ahí, inhalar el aroma peculiar de su aldea, le llenaba de recuerdos, dolorosos y alegres a la vez, siempre se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto, si irse de la aldea y dejar a las personas que de verdad lo querían solo para saciar su deseo de venganza había sido la mejor decisión, siempre se lo preguntaba, pero en esos momentos con mayor insistencia.

_Tus ojos verdes llenos de vida y tu sonrisa siempre estaban ahí para mi, esos ojos tenían un encanto especial, brillaban cuando me mirabas, supongo que pensabas que no prestaba atención a tus acciones. Pero ahora tus ojos han cambiado, ya no brillan cuando me miras, sin embargo, hoy cuando mirabas a Naruto volví a encontrar ese brillo. Se que ya no me amas, y se que besaste a Itachi en mi cara para vengarte de todo lo que te hize, para causarme dolor, cierto? …_

Se detuvo un momento antes de llegar a la entrada de Konoha, alzó la vista al cielo y observó detalladamente la luna. _Ya no importa más lo que llegamos a sentir uno del otro, ya no me importa nada. Te prometo que mataré a mi hermano, mataré a Naruto y después te mataré a ti, Sakura …_

**(¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨)**

Bueno solo espero que les haya gustado.

Disfruten el fin de semana, pasensela super ;D

Y les aviso que ahora si me tardaré mas en subir el proximo capitulo porque la siguiente semana tendre examenes T_T (desenme suerte xD)

Y porfis todos los que lean este capitulo dejen review, ya saben aunque sea para lanzar jitomatazos xDD

SaYoNaRa!!!!

a**TT**e. **Y**u**G**u**R**e-n**O**-**H**a**N**a


	11. Secretos Revelados

Konichiwa =^.^=  
Bueno como les había dicho me tarde mucho en subir el capi porqe estuve en semana de examenes y aparte estoy en un concurso de redacción :P

En fin, los fanáticos del NaruSaku amaran este capitulo OwO (a mi me consta xD)

Saludos a todos los qe dejan reviews, me gustan todos sus mensajes de verdad, me hacen muy feliz OwO xD ... Bueno los dejo para qe disfruten de capitulo :]

* * *

Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo se lo debemos a Masashi Kishimoto xD

**(¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨)**

**Capitulo XI**

**Secretos Revelados**

Otra vez el sol salía iluminandolo todo.

Una enfermera entra a la habitación de la pelirosa y abre las cortinas dejando que los rayos de sol cruzaran las ventanas. A causa del impacto de la luz que pega en su cara, Sakura aprieta los ojos que tenía cerrados, para luego entreabrirlos y observar todo lo que la rodeaba somnolienta.

– Hoy te darán de alta, supongo que estás feliz – la enfermera se acerca para dejar un poco de comida y su medicina en la mesita junto a la cama.

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron aún más, como pudo olvidar tal cosa, que gran día!. Por fin estaba feliz después de tanto tiempo.

Paso solo un momento cuando Tsunade apareció detrás del umbral de la puerta. Quería asegurarse que su alumna estaba totalmente bien para salir.

– Cómo te sientes? – se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

– Muchísimo mejor – su sonrisa era honesta, realmente se sentía mejor.

– Me alegro. Solo me gustaría hablar contigo un momento, después te podrás ir, te lo aseguro. – le prometió en caso de oponerse a su conversación.

Tsunade se levantó solo para cerrar bien la puerta, al parecer iba a ser una charla seria. Después volvió a sentarse en la cama.

– Sakura, espero que logres disculparme. No pude impedir que pasara todo esto – la hokage enfocó su mirada en el suelo, era un mujer muy fuerte pero esa situación era demasiado hasta para ella.

– Esta bien, no hay rencores …– la kunoichi fijó su mirada en las nubes que podían verse a travéz de la ventana, luego continuó – … después de todo, logré darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

Suspiró para después regresar la mirada, junto con una tierna sonrisa, a su maestra que la veía confundida.

– En este mundo hay una razón para todo lo que sucede, nada es en vano. Ahora más que nunca estoy segura de eso. – su sonrisa prevalecía en su rostro.

– Lograste darte cuenta de muchas cosas? Qué quieres decir? – Tsunade no estaba muy segura de lo que decía su alumna.

_Logré darme cuenta de que no podemos juzgar a las personas por sus acciones sin saber la razón de éstas, logré darme cuenta de que puedo ser más fuerte de lo que yo misma creía, __pero lo más importante logré darme cuenta de que realmente lo amo_. – Sakura respondía la pregunta de su maestra en la mente. Cabilaba en sus recuerdos, tenía la mirada perdida en el espacio y sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojeserse.

La hokage se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía a Sakura y no quería interrumpir sus pensamientos, pero debía terminar con la conversación.

– Sakura, solo una pregunta. Acaso sabes por qué te buscaban? – tomó el rostro de la kunoichi obligándola a mirarla. Sakura un poco perdida aún en sus pensamientos solo asintió con la cabeza.

– El Tsumuru. – dijo con seguridad en cuanto su maestra la soltó.

El gesto de la hokage se endureció ante las palabras de Sakura.

– Por favor, no debes decirle a nadie de eso. Es por tu seguridad.

– Claro, no hay problema.

– Muy bien, pues ya puedes irte. Oh y casi lo olvido, te esperan para entrenar, en el mismo lugar de siempre. No te esfuerzes mucho y tómate tus medicinas. – Le guiñó el ojo y después salió con rapidez cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

Sakura salió de la cama. Tomó sus medicinas como se lo indicó su maestra.

Después se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha caliente. Que mejor que un baño caliente para olvidarlo todo, pensó.

Ya se encontraba con sus ropas que siempre la distinguían, con ese llamativo color; y fue hacía la cama para sentarse a cepillar sus cabellos rosados. Se colocó bien la banda que Kakashi dejó en la mesita el día anterior, cuando llegó al hospital.

Coloreó sus ojos con una tenue sombra y pintó sus labios con un color apenas visible. Nunca fue muy apegada al maquillaje,al menos no era tan exagerada en ese aspecto como su amiga Ino.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, vio que entró alguien, pensó que seguramente era alguien encargado de la limpieza y no le dio mucha importancia.

Ya iba en pleno pasillo, cuando empezó a escuchar que le gritaban. Se giró para ver de quien se trataba, era la enfermera optimista que la despertó de una manera muy cruel para su parecer.

– Espera, espera – la enfermera agitaba algo en la mano.

– Qué sucede? – Sakura le preguntó con fastidio.

– Creo que has olvidado esto – le dio un colguije en cuanto la alcanzo.

– Oh, gracias – la pelirrosa lo tomó y después se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino.

Finalmente salió del hospital, llevaba el colguije sujeto en la mano. Solo se lo aceptó a la enfermera para no parecer grosera, pero ella se equivocaba, no podía ser suyo, nunca usaba colguijes, ni collares, ni nada por el estilo.

En ese momento reaccionó, si lo encontró en su habitación y no era de ella, entonces de quién era?

Lo observó y en su cara se notaba la sorpresa al ver de que se trataba. Era el collar que Tsunade le dio a Naruto por una apuesta perdida, y desde entonces no se lo quitaba.

_Entonces Naruto si estuvo ahí. Como pude dudarlo. Sasuke me mintió, yo lo sabía pero no quise aceptarlo, hay algo extraño en él, no es el mismo de siempre. Que tonta fui. Pero Sasuke, porqué?_ – decidida se colocó el collar y siguió en dirección al campo de entrenamiento.

Después de un largo camino en que su mente se la paso dándole vueltas, logró llegar al lugar de entrenamientos que el equipo 7 siempre había usado.

Estaba un poco alejada por lo que los demás no notaron que estaba ahí, y Sakura aprovechó eso para observarlos bien un momento.

Ahí se encontraba Kakashi, su sensei; Sai, su nuevo compañero que resultó ser una buena persona después de todo; Sasuke y Naruto.

Al verlos le regresaron recuerdos a la mente, de pronto vio al Sasuke y al Naruto de años atrás. Era como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido con tan solo pestañear. Pero con otro pestañeo esos hermosos recuerdos del pasado se esfumaron, y lo que quedaba era la realidad; la realidad de que nunca pudieron salvar a Sasuke de la oscuridad, eso le dolía tanto. Estaba ahí pero había una razón, estaba ahí para obtener poder, para matarla.

Se dispuso a acercarse a su equipo finalmente. Él no debía darse cuenta que ya sabía lo que tramaba, debía fingir, pero cuánto duraría eso?, se preguntó.

Todos notaron que se acercaba y enfocaron sus miradas en ella.

– Es bueno ver que ya estás bien … – el primero en hablar fue Kakashi. Sentía algo de remordimiento – … Tsunade-sama pidió que no te esforzaras mucho, asi que, qué te parece empezar con tu control de chakra? –.

_Control de chakra? Acaso es un insulto? Eso es de la Academia, qué le sucede a Kakashi-sensei? –_ se preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

– Claro, no hay problema – pero su respuesta era contraria a sus pensamientos.

Con desgane camino hacia un par de arboles alejados del resto del equipo, no tenía ganas de que la estuvieran mirando.

* * *

Pasaron horas y ella seguía con su terriblemente aburrido entrenamiento de control de chakra, mientras los demás combatían entre si y Kakashi se dio cuenta de que sus alumnos lograron alcanzar su nivel y que seguramente pronto lo superarían. Sai entrenaba con ellos pero no se sentía muy agusto con la situación de ser el nuevo en ese equipo que se volvía a unir.

Sakura empezó a golpear arboles con el fin de mejorar su resistencia. De pronto un pájaro voló demasiado cerca de ella deteniéndose a menos de un metro de distancia de la kunoichi. Su cara era de un pánico horrible, lo que ella vio no fue un pájaro sino una rata. Retrocedió del animal con la respiración agitada, lo que causo que diera de espalda con el árbol que se encontraba junto y cayera al suelo. La sensación de la tierra tocando su piel le aterro aún más y comenzó a gritar y sacudirse con desesperación algo invisible. Su mente regresó a ese frío y oscuro lugar en el que fue torturada, ese momento en que esos animales la atacaban le pareció eterno y estaba viviéndolo de nuevo.

Cuando los demás escucharon sus gritos corrieron enseguida. Al ver a Sakura sacudiéndose, llorando, gritando palabras inentendibles supieron que a pesar de estar bien físicamente, su mente no se recuperaría de la experencia tal vez en mucho tiempo.

Kakashi se acercó para levantarla pero le estaba costando trabajo ya que ella oponía resistencia y no quería herirla.

– NO! SUÉLTENME, SUÉLTENME MALDITOS – grito con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Naruto también se acercó para ayudar a Kakashi, porque Sakura le lanzó una patada digna de su fuerza.

– DÉJENME, YO NO TENGO NADA, NADA – Sakura continuaba gritando entre el llanto.

Todos suponían el significado de sus palabras, sobre todo Sasuke.

– Sakura, por favor véme, soy yo, Naruto. Estás a salvo en Konoha – al escuchar las palabras del ninja rubio se calmó totalmente, aunque no lo veía, su mirada estaba baja y perdida en el suelo, pero era como si no estuviera viendo nada.

– A salvo? … No, yo no estoy a salvo … Él lo dijo: ellos no me dejarán de buscar hasta que lo tengan en sus manos – la pelirosa hablaba con aparente calma, no parecía asustarse de lo que decía, pero una última lágrima cayo de sus ojos.

– Él? Ellos? Que tengan qué? – el rubio no entendía nada de lo que hablaba su amiga.

Sakura continuó en su estado de extraño trance.

– Él, él va a morir y todo es por mi culpa, y jamás podrá encontrarla. – en ese momento sus ojos se clavaron en los de Naruto, eran unos ojos llenos de desesperación. _Qué fue lo que le hicieron?_, se preguntó el ojiazul.

– Todo es por mi culpa, y tengo que ayudarlo, tengo que hacer algo – se soltó del agarre de Naruto para poderse levantar y justo cuando empezaba a correr en cualquier dirección algo se lo impidió.

Sasuke la sujeto con fuerza del brazo. Cuando ella se giró para ver que fue lo que la detubo, se sorprendió al ver el rostro del Uchiha.

– Espera. No te soltaré hasta que no me digas a dónde vas – la kunoichi le lanzó una mirada de despreció.

– A ayudarlo – respondió como si fuera obvio.

– A quién? – ambos se retaban con la mirada.

– Itachi – le soltó Sakura como si nada. Al parecer ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo.

Sasuke la soltó con brusquedad pero al ver que volvía a irse la sujeto de nuevo pero esta vez más fuerte y de una manera violenta, la situación ya era bastante difícil y eso la empeoró.

Sai fue el único en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasándo, Sakura no estaba bien, no se daba cuenta de quienes eran ellos y por lo tanto los veía como enemigos, la única manera de acabar con eso era seguirle el juego.

– Muy bien Sakura, te ayudaremos a encontrar a Itachi pero debes calmarte – la kunoichi que trataba de soltarse de Sasuke, miro a Sai bastante sorprendida.

– Suéltala, estará bien. – le indicó a Sasuke, que obedeció con recelo.

La pelirosa no intentó escapar pero veía a Sai, que se acercaba a ella, con reserva. Todos miraban expectantes lo que iba hacer.

– Te ayudaremos, pero debes quedarte muy quieta y no intentes correr o podrías lastimarte o perderte – se acercaba aún más a ella con cautela. Ella solo asintió.

Era como estar hablando con una pequeña niña de cinco años.

– Bien, primero hay algo que hacer. – para entonces ya estaba frente a ella.

Fueron solo unos instantes y Sai le plantó un fuerte puñetazo a Sakura en el estómago, por lo cual cayo de rodillas al suelo para después caer completamente, inconsciente.

– Pero que fue todo eso? – preguntó Naruto mientras se agachaba para ver más de cerca a la pelirrosa.

– Tienen que decirme todo lo que sucedió el día que la encontraron – les advirtió Kakashi, sabía que algo le ocultaban.

Todos se miraron como queriendo evitar aquel pasaje en sus mentes, pero no encontraron más alternativa que obedecer a Kakashi.

Sasuke se decidió a comenzar, algo que les sorprendió a los otros dos, dadas las circunstancias.

– Cuando la encontramos, ella se encontraba con Itachi, al parecer lograron formar una bonita amistad durante ese tiempo. Ella decidió poner una muralla de chakra para que él pudiera decirle algo que no logramos escuchar … –.

– Lo de la muralla fue porque tú te lanzaste a atacar a Itachi, lo olvidaste – Naruto lo interrumpió molesto. No le estaba gustando que pusiera solo a Sakura como la mala de la historia.

– Bien. Cuando terminaron de hablar, ambos se besaron. Después él desapareció y ella dispersó la muralla. Se acercó a nosotros y fue cuando se desmayó, y nos encontramos con usted y el equipo de Gai. – el Uchiha trató de controlarse mientras contaba lo sucedido.

Kakashi busco a Naruto con la mirada y lo vio como preguntandole si lo que Sasuke acababa de decir era real.

Naruto solo asintió. No podía negar la realidad, por más que quisiera que las cosas fueran de otra forma, así eran y no las podía cambiar.

– Bueno, debo hablar con Tsunade-sama. El entrenamiento terminó. Y por favor Naruto, llevalá a su casa. – su sensei estaba a punto de irse cuando el rubio lo detuvo.

– Sensei, ella no es una traicionera … –

– Tranquilo Naruto, todo saldrá bien. Debes llevarla a su casa. – fueron sus últimas palabras y después desapareció entre una densa bola de humo como de costumbre.

Sasuke hizo exactamente lo mismo que Kakashi dejando a los otros dos solos junto con Sakura que aún permanecía en el suelo.

Naruto cargó a Sakura en vilo y se fue caminando junto con Sai.

– Crees que vayan a juzgar mal a Sakura? – le preguntó para romper el silencio y porque necesitaba la opinión de alguien a cerca de eso para sentirse más tranquilo.

– No. Pienso que Kakashi irá a hablar con la hokage de todo lo que acaba de decir Sakura, estoy seguro de que Kakashi tomó en cuenta cada una de sus palabras para enlazarlas y saber que es lo que le hicieron o que sucedió mientras estuvo retenida. –

– Oh, ya veo. – el rubio hiperactivo no era tan hábil con el razonamiento y tardó un poco en comprender lo que le dijo su compañero.

– Bueno, debo dejarte. Recuerda que debes llevar a Sakura y yo debo seguir por aquí – señaló en dirección opuesta de donde debía ir Naruto.

– Claro, nos vemos mañana. – se despidió con su típica sonrisa.

– Hai. Sayonara. –

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ponerse y causaba que el cielo obtuviera un tono rojizo.

Naruto decidió que lo mejor era dejarla en su cuarto y que despertará en la comodidad de su cama.

Trepó hasta el balcón de su cuarto y abrió cuidadosamente la puerta corredisa. Entró y respiró el aroma de cerezos que se había impregnado en su habitación. Ese delicioso aroma que le recordaba a Sakura.

Dejó a la pelirrosa delicadamente sobre su cama y después le beso la frente con ternura.

Caminó hacía la puerta para irse pero se detuvo para grabar muy bien en su mente la habitación de su amiga. Observaba detalladamente cada rincón y se topó con una fotografía sobre el escritorio, identica a la que él tenía. Se acerco para tomar el retrato en sus manos.

Después de mirarlo bien lo iba a dejar en su lugar cuando se le resbaló de las manos, por más silencioso que quiso ser. El retrato cayó al suelo y el impactó causo que se rompiera el vidrio.

El fuerte sonido despertó a Sakura, que lo primero que hizo fue sobarse el estómago y enseguida la cabeza. Busco que fue lo que causo ese ruido y se encontró con Naruto que tenía las manos sobre la cabeza (y la cara así . … xDD)

– Sakura-chan. Gomen gomen!!! – Naruto se tiro al suelo tratando de juntar todos los pedazitos rotos del vidrio.

– Tranquilo, está bien yo puedo repararlo más tarde. – la pelirrosa se agacho junto al rubio y sujeto una de sus manos que tenía una pequeña cortadura a causa del filo de algún vidrio.

– Mira, ya te lastimaste. Espera dejame hacer algo – se levantó y busco en el cajón de su escritorio.

Sacó una vendita y después se sento en su cama. Naruto la imitó y se sento junto a ella.

Le colocó cuidadosamente la vendita sobre la herida y después le dejó un tierno beso que hizó que el rubio se sonrojara un poco.

– Listo. No pienso usar ningún jutsu de curación por una simple cortadita. – le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

– Ahora, la pregunta es: Qué haces en mi habitación? – lo miraba inquisitivamente.

– Pues verás … – se rascó la cabeza mientras buscaba la mejor manera de contarle todo lo que había sucedido. La veía tan bien en ese momento que no quiso arruinarlo todo – … Te pusiste un poco mal en el entrenamiento y tuve que traerte –.

La mirada de Sakura cambio repentinamente, recordaba algo de lo que había sucedido.

– Por favor Naruto, dime todo lo que sucedió. Necesito saberlo. – las palabras de la kunoichi eran suplicantes.

– De acuerdo – dudo un momento antes de empezar.

– Nosotros estabamos alejados y solo pudimos escuchar que gritabas, no supimos porque, pero te sacudias con desesperación. Kakash-sensei trato de calmarte pero tú no querías incluso lo pateaste … – Sakura se sintió apenada – … fui para ayudarlo pero gritabas que te dejaramos, que no tenías nada. Después dijiste que no estabas a salvo y que ellos vendrían por ti y que tenías que ayudar a alguien, intentaste correr pero Sasuke te detuvo y le dijiste que tenías que ayudar a Itachi. Y Sai fue el único que supo que hacer y logró que te calmaras, te golpeó para que te desmayarás y pudiera traerte hasta aquí. Eso fue todo. – miro como su amiga se levantaba de la cama y camina por su habitación con la mano sobre la frente y la mirada preocupada.

Cerró la puerta del balcón y se aseguro que la de la entrada de su cuarto también estuviera bien cerrada. Se detuvo frente a Naruto, lo miro fijamente y después se volvió a sentar junto a él.

– Naruto, debo contartelo todo. Solo así podrás ayudarme. Pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie más. – espero a que el ninja le respondiera.

– Hai. Puedes estar segura que no le diré a nadie –

– Oh, pero antes – se quitó el collar y se lo mostró – creo que esto es tuyo.

– No. El día que te quedaste en el hospital lo deje junto a tu almohada. Ahora es tuyo, te protegerá. – el rubio tomó el collar y se lo volvió a colocar en el cuello a su compañera.

– Oh, arigatou. – se quedó pensativa un momento – En fin, te contaré. Supongo que sabes porque me querían, nee? –

– Si, el Tsumuru – la miro dudoso.

– Ellos me pedían que les dijera donde estaba, pero yo no sabía ni que era. Me golpearon y me torturaron para que les dijera. – había angustia en las palabras de Sakura.

– Lo sé, con ratas verdad? – un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura al recordar.

– Hai. No pude soportarlo más y tuve que mentir, me sentí tan aliviada cuando terminó la tortura. Todos se fueron y después Itachi me ayudo a salir. Escucha él no es como parece, Sasuke se equivoca sobre él …–

– Y cómo lo sabes? – Naruto trataba de creerle pero era difícil.

– Pues, no puedo decirte, hize una promesa, pero debes creerme – Sakura estaba frustrada no podía decirle lo que sabía del Uchiha.

– Como sea, descubrí que yo tengo el Tsumuru, no se como pero todo lo que sabían era cierto. Está en mis ojos. Y ellos me seguirán buscando para matarme … y por más que quiera negarlo, tengo miedo. – la angustía había regresado a sus ojos.

El ojiazul extendió la mano que tenía la vendita hacia el rostro de la pelirrosa, y la colocó sobre su mejilla. Le acarició con el pulgar mientras le dedicaba una mirada de infinito amor.

– Naruto, gomenasai – dijo en un tono apenas audible.

– No tienes porque disculparte –

Sakura se aporximó más al rubio y él hizo lo mismo. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro, sus corazones latían tan rápido que sentían que en cualquier momento se les saldría del pecho.

Los labios de Sakura se acercaron tímidos a los de Naruto pero no se decidía. El rubio bajo su mano hasta su barbilla para acercarla aún más y lograr su objetivo.

Finalmente sus labios se fusionaron en un tierno beso. Al principio fue un tímido y tierno beso pero después Sakura le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y el beso se volvió más apasionado.

Tuvieron que detenerse o de lo contrario se ahogarían. Se miraron fijamente. Notaron que la Luna ya había salido y era testigo de lo que les acababa de suceder.

– Naruto, te amo – le susurró Sakura al oído antes de besarlo en la mejilla.

– He esperado tanto tiempo para escuchar eso, pero ha valido la espera. – después de escuchar eso la pelirrosa lo abrazó y pegó su rostro contra el pecho de él. El rubio dejo caer su cabeza sobre la de ella.

– Te prometó que nada te pasará – y selló su promesa depositando un beso en su coronilla de color rosa.

Duraron un largo rato así hasta que Sakura se separó de él.

– Es tarde, debes irte a descansar – no quería pero era la realidad.

– Tienes razón – se levantó y camino al balcón. Ella lo siguió.

Afuera estaba haciendo frío o en su habitación estaba haciendo mucho calor? Se rodeó con los brazos.

– Te veo mañana en el entrenamiento – fue lo último que le dijo antes de saltar del balcón.

– Hai – la kunoichi lo miraba alejarse desde su balcón. Era tan feliz finalmente. _Tal vez muera a manos de Akatsuki pero con él a mi lado que más puede importar?_ Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción que le iluminaba el rostro.

* * *

– Creiste que no nos enterariamos de lo que hiciste? – Itachi se encontraba encadenado y con mil cosas más que le impedían moverse. Después de todo no por nada era un miembro de esa organización y no podrían retenerlo con una simple cadena.

– Ella si tenía el Tsumuru cierto? Y lo querías para ti – Pain le plantó una patada en la boca del estómago al Uchiha.

– No, ella no tiene nada – le costó trabajo articular las palabras.

– Miente – una voz femenina se escuchó a lo lejos.

Todo Akatsuki se giró para ver de quien se trataba. Según ellos Konan era la única mujer ahí pero esa no era su voz, no era ella. Pero al parecer a Pain no le causo sorpresa.

– Tú estuviste hablando con ella. Descubriste que tiene el Tsumuru y la amas. – todos se rieron en forma de burla al escuchar lo último que pronunció aquella voz.

– Así que si sabías que ella tiene el maldito cristal nee? Dónde lo esconde? – le preguntó Pain entre dientes.

– No lo sabrán – el Uchiha estaba confundido, como pudo haberlo sabido todo, quien era esa persona, estaba tan oscuro y no podía ver con claridad.

El dueño del Rinnegan le volvió a plantar un fuerte golpe a Itachi y esta vez le causo que escupiera sangre.

– El cristal está en sus hermosos ojos verdes. – la voz femenina volvió a hablar.

**(¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨)**

Bueno llegó la hora de las aclaraciones :D

1.- Pienso qe el titulo qedo muy bien ya qe todo mundo anda revelandose todo xD. Empezando con el destino qe le revelo a Sakura qe Naruto si la fue a visitar mientras estaba en el hospital, por mas qe Sasuke lo qizo ocultar. Luego los chicos qe le revelaron a Kakashi todo lo qe paso cuando la encontraron. Sakura qe le conto todo lo qe le paso, a Naruto. Akatsuki qe se entero de los secretos de Itachi. Y finalmente lo mas hermoso, Sakura le revelo su amor a Naruto OwO.  
Apoco no qedo bien el titulo? xD

2.- Creo qe no se los habia dicho antes, pero Tsumuru significa "cerrar los ojos" en japonés.

3.- Les tengo una pregunta a todos ... De quién creen qe sea la voz qe chismeo los secretos de Itachi? xDD

**Bueno como siempre espero sus reviews, salgan del anonimato xDD. Cuidense mucho y nos vemos el próximo capitulo n.n**

a**TT**e. **Y**u**G**u**R**e-n**O**-**H**a**N**a


	12. Alejarse sin mirar atrás

**WoLaPzZ** de Nuevo . Disculpen las tardanzas, me quitaron el Internet y mis amigos me raptaron para que saliera con ellos xDD pero bueno finalmente y después de una larga espera (se oyen tambores) aquí esta el capitulo 12 xDD  
Por cierto, no se ustedes pero yo qede muy impactada con el capitulo 439 del manga de Naruto, qe apareciera Minato me dejo sin aliento. Si no lo han leído tienen qe leerlo ya _

Y los mensajes para mis queridos lectores :

**Adrit126:** Bueno primero muchas grax x tu review n.n Y pues el Tsumuru es un cristal -o piedra como qieras llamarlo- que contiene chakra de todos los hokages y mizukages y todos los lideres de las aldeas (admito que me da flojera escribirlos xD) y por lo tanto es bastante poderoso, lo que quieran hacer con él depende de quien lo tenga (la historia de siempre: el bueno lo usa para el bien y el malo para adornar su casa xDD, eso qe u.u') Espero que te haya ayudado ...

**Ruka-chan:** Puedo jurar qe tu mensaje se volvió a morir xDD ... Bueno en fin, lo de Hinata si qe me saco de onda . la verdad es qe no me cae muy bien (supongo qe sabes porqe -NaruSaku 4ever- xDD) pero eso de qe se lanzara a salvar a Naruto wow, en realidad creo qe no morira (bien por ella .) pero solo espero qe no se cruze en el camino de Sakura xDD ... Cuidate y esperare tu review como siempre :]

**Chelsea272:** Tu review me gusto mucho :] ... Tranqila Itachi estará bien por ahora después hay qe esperar a ver qe pasa . Y pues si, en este capitulo habra SasuSaku muy leve, pero en los proximos estoy segura de que habrá mas :D ... Cuidate mucho. Oh por cierto, eso de qe Sasuke es peor qe Light estuvo genial, tienes razón xDDD

**Leonardo:** Lemon? O.ó No creo qe pueda escribir lemon, no me atrevo xDD ... Pobres Uchihas como los odias xDD ... Bueno, se qe este cap te gustara pero tambien odiaras algunas partes jojo. Weno espero tu review con ofensas para Sasuke e Itachi xDDD

**Namikaze-Aiko:** Muxas grax por tu review ^.^ Wii yo tambien amo el NaruSakuSasu xDD ese circulo amoroso es tan perverso xD. Bueno cuidate y espero mas reviews :D

**Zoelol:** Grax por leer mi fic *.* Qe bueno qe te este gustando la historia. Saludos y deja los reviews qe qieras jeje n_n

Bueno los dejo para qe disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo se lo debemos a Masashi Kishimoto xD

**(¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨)**

**Capitulo XII**

**Alejarse sin mirar atrás**

No podía ver nada, la oscuridad lo ponía aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Con el simple hecho de que alguien supiera sus secretos, como era posible?, no lo entendía.

Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en la cara de Pain, era obvio que algún plan se le había ocurrido.

– Debes cumplir un castigo por arruinarlo todo. Pero puedes estar tranquilo de que no pagarás con tu muerte – palabras de desaprobación se oyeron entre los presentes.

– … Tu serás el afortunado que le saque esos ojos a Haruno Sakura. Qué te parece? – fue como si los ojos de Pain brillaran entre esa densa oscuridad.

– Prefiero morir – Itachi escupió cada palabra.

– Si, sabía que dirías eso. Pero si te lo pongo de esta manera: Sé que quieres encontrar a tu pequeña hermanita Makoru; digamos que yo se donde se encuentra y la traería hasta aquí, para que frente a tus ojos estos perros (*los chicos de Akatsuki .) la maten de la manera que se les antoje. – Hidan y Kisame fueron los que más se mostraron de acuerdo con la idea de su líder.

– Tú sabes donde está? No te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo encima, maldito. – por mas que Itachi intentaba moverse le era imposible.

– Claro, eso sucedería solo si tú te niegas a cumplir con mis órdenes. Si las cumples y me traes el cristal, traeré a tu hermana totalmente a salvo y podrás irte de ésta organización.

El Uchiha tenía un terrible conflicto. Desde el día en que tuvo que dejar su clan solo pensó en la forma de vengarze del hombre que lo arruinó todo y de volver a ver a sus hermanos. Con esa propuesta todo se facilitaba pero no podría hacer algo como lastimar a Sakura.

– Esta bien, traeré el Tsumuru. Es un trato. – Ya pensaría en algo después.

– Kisame irá contigo pero esta vez no como tu compañero. Él me informará de todos tus movimientos así que no intentes algo estúpido – fue lo último que dijo antes de desencadenarlo y marcharse del lugar.

* * *

Un nuevo día de entrenamiento para el equipo 7 comenzaba. Ultimamente no había muchas misiones, al menos no para ellos. Lo más importante para la hokage era saber la ubicación exacta de Akatsuki, sabía que seguían en busca del Tsumuru, y una misión así no se la podía encomendar a ese equipo; principalmente por Sakura ya que era el premio mayor y Naruto que también representaba un trofeo bastante grande, y por otro lado estaba Sasuke, considerando los problemas con su hermano era mejor que no se encontraran. En definitiva, ellos solo debían quedarse en la aldea. Tsunade decidió asignar esa misión al equipo de Gai y Kakashi.

Sai y Sakura fueron los primeron en llegar, conversaban sobre temas triviales cuando Sasuke llegó y los interrumpio.

Sakura apenas lo miro de soslayo, temía que fuera a notar el miedo en sus ojos. Sai lo saludo con un gesto de mano pero Sasuke hizo caso omiso, solo observaba a Sakura fijamente, y ella podía sentir el peso de su mirada sobre la espalda; la tentación de verlo y el hecho de evitarlo le causaba una terrible punzación en todo su interior.

Naruto llegó en el momento indicado para calmar las cosas. Saludo primero a la pelirrosa con un tierno beso en la mejilla, y después a los otros dos que se encontraban algo extrañados por la nueva pareja.

Como de costumbre parecía que tendrían que esperar al menos otra hora más a que llegara su sensei. Esperaron pero para su sorpresa, el que apareció fue Yamato.

– Kakashi volvió a tener una misión y siempre me avisa muy tarde – se quejaba más para sí que para los chicos.

Cada quien se fue a entrenar por su lado. De pronto Sasuke se acercó a Sakura para decirle algo en voz baja.

– Sé que dudas de mi, puedo notarlo – la vio fijamente a los ojos.

– No … No es eso … yo – la kunoichi se estaba poniendo nerviosa, es que acaso ya sabía lo que pensaba de él?

– Mira, necesito hablar contigo en otro lugar, solo quiero solucionar los malos entendidos – el chico tomaba un mechón de cabellos rosados entre sus dedos.

– No lo sé, Sasuke …– dijo decidida, pero el Uchiha no la dejo terminar

– Es necesario – apenas rozo su mejilla y alejó su mano de ella.

– Está bien, te veré esta tarde aquí mismo Sasuke – lo dijo de una manera tan autoritaria que ella misma se sorprendió.

En el momento en que Sasuke se alejaba para volver a su entrenamiento individual vio que alguien se acercaba a donde ellos estaban, se trataba de Jiraiya. Naruto se entusiasmo mucho y corrió a saludarlo.

– Ero-sennin, viene a ver como he estado – le preguntó con exaltación.

– No – le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su alumno que visiblemente se entristeció.

– Vengo a buscar a Sakura – la aludida volteó con sorpresa y después camino hacía donde la llamaban.

– Sakura, me gustaría hablar contigo en un espacio más libre. Estás de acuerdo? – pensó que por como la gente lo conocía, ella tendría sus dudas sobre él.

– Hai – asintió con desgane.

Caminaron un poco hacía donde el resto no pudiera escuchar su conversación.

– Sakura, me enteré de lo que te sucedió, debió ser difícil. Pero eres una kunoichi muy fuerte y hermosa –. No podía evitar llamar a las mujeres hermosas.

– Gracias – un pequeño sonrojo empezó a aparecer en sus mejillas mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

– Bueno … sobre el Tsumuru. Sabes cómo fue que lo obtuviste? – Sakura le respondió negando con la cabeza.

– Ese cristal es muy poderoso y valioso, ya que posee una mínima cantidad de chakra de los pasados líderes de todas las aldeas, y que en conjunto obtienes un poder descomunal. Puedes imaginarlo? – la cara de asombro de la kunoichi era más que suficiente para saber que lo entendía.

– Cuatro años antes de que tú nacieras se vivió la guerra civil. Cuando terminó, ese cristal se quedó escondido aquí en Konoha. El Yondaime hokage pensó que lo mejor sería guardárlo en un cuerpo humano y darlo por destruido al resto del mundo. Los señores feudales estuvieron de acuerdo; y ese cuerpo humano fuiste tú … Ninguna persona se ofreció debido a que sabían que algún día tratarían de encontrarlos y matarlos para obtenerlo y lo mejor fue elegir a un bebé que no tuviera el poder de elección – hizo una pausa para que ella pudiera asimilarlo.

– Pero por qué me eligió a mi? – estaba confundida.

– Eso supongo que fue cosa del destino. El hokage pidió que le llevaran al bebé que hubiera acabado de nacer y entonces le entregaron a una niña de cabello rosado.

– O sea que ni siquiera mi madre supo del cristal? – no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando.

– No – le respondió con voz ronca y después prosiguió su relato.

– Yo fui uno de los presentes en la ceremonia. El cristal fue expuesto al fuego provocando que se volviera líquido. Después, lo dejaron caer gota a gota sobre tus pupilas hasta que se fuscionó con ellas. No dejabas de llorar por el dolor que te provocaba, pero al final terminó siendo parte de ti ,y en efecto, de eso se trataba. Fue pensado así para que solo pudiera ser eliminado de tu cuerpo si tú lo deseabas, si tú lo deseas … –.

– Cómo? No lo entiendo. Cómo que si yo lo deseo? – a pesar de que trataba de comprenderlo le era imposible.

– Si tú deseas entregárselo a alguien, encontrarás la manera de que el cristal logre estar fuera de ti; pero si no lo deseas el cristal no saldrá ni aunque te saquen los ojos o mueras … El cristal eres tú, tus emociones, miedos y todas tus sensaciones; es por eso que tus ojos brillan de diferentes formas según la situación en la que te encuentres, tal vez tú no lo notes pero el resto de las personas sí. –

– Vaya! – no tenía más palabras.

– Solo te digo que te cuides mucho. Sobre todo de Uchiha, sé que ya te diste cuenta de que su presencia no es por arrepentimiento, cierto? – ella asintió con tristeza.

– En fin, regresa a tu entrenamiento – se alejó sin olvidar despedirse de Naruto, dándole una sacudida de cabello.

El arduo entrenamiento terminó y la pelirrosa fue la primera en irse. Antes de dirigirse a su casa vio que Sasuke se quedó hablando con Naruto y por esa razón no pudo regresarse con él. En su camino a casa se la paso pensando en si hubiera sido mejor haberle dicho de sus sospechas sobre Sasuke. Dudaba de él, pero posiblemente Naruto no logre ver ese nuevo lado siniestro de Sasuke. Lo decidió, le diría todo lo que pensaba al rubio la próxima vez que lo viera, aunque él le reproche por pensar así del que una vez fue su amigo.

* * *

Llegó la tarde y la pelirrosa se alistó para ir donde quedó de verse con Sasuke. Ya por las calles, caminó muy deprisa; no quería encontrarse a nadie y que encima tuviera que saludar. Finalmente llegó con Sasuke que ya la estaba esperando a pesar de que había llegado a buena hora.

Caminaron mientras platicaban con calma del pasado, Sakura pareció olvidar sus ideas que incluían un lado oscuro de Sasuke. Recordar el pasado de las palabras de él era como estar ahí, años atrás.

Después de un lento camino llegaron a la entrada principal del clan Uchiha. La pelirrosa estaba tan entrenida con la plática que no se dio cuenta a donde se dirigían. Se sorprendió bastante al ver que él entraba sin sentirse afectado, como ella suponía que así sería; lo siguió hasta la última casa, la más grande y hermosa del todas las demás, fue su casa en la infancia.

Entraron cuidadosamente, estaba llena de polvo y muchos de los objetos seguían justo como los dejaron aquel día, claro eso no lo sabía Sakura que solo observaba con fascinación y dolor.

Llegaron al último cuarto, Sasuke abrió unas grandes puertas, estaba oscuro y no pudo ver muy bien, solo una mancha de sangre seca que casi la alcanzaba a pesar de estar en la entrada, supo en seguida que se trataba de la sangre de sus padres. Después le sobresaltó oir que el Uchiha cerraba la puerta.

Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad logró identificar algo, se agachó a verlo mientras Sasuke solo la observaba desde lejos. Apenas identificó de que se trataba se tapo la boca con su mano derecha para evitar gritar. Luego se giró hacía el moreno con lágrimas en la cara.

Sasuke se acercó lentamente a ella, estaba aterrada y no podía articular palabra.

– Perdóname, pero era la única manera – le dijo el Uchiha en voz apenas audible para luego besar una de sus mejillas justo donde una lágrima iba cayendo.

Sasuke se puso de pie y se separó de ella, la kunoichi aprovechó esa distancia para ver si él aún seguía vivo. En efecto, aún respiraba; lo abrazó y le gritó llorando que reaccionara, ya no le importaba que Sasuke la viera en ese estado, que la volviera a llamar débil.

– Naruto, por favor. Tienes que despertar. No me dejes porque tengo miedo – por más que le gritaba y lo sacudía, él no despertaba.

La desesperación lo llevo a golpearlo en la cara, después de todo surtió efecto, muy a pesar del dolor de Naruto. En cuanto el rubio recordó todo y se incorporó notó que estaba atado con cadenas de chakra, esas cadenas eran imposibles de romper si no se tenía un arma que absorbiera chakra, como la espada Samehada.

Ni Naruto, ni Sakura, supieron en que momento Sasuke camino hacía ellos; se encontraba justo detrás de la pelirosa que se mantenía agachada para ayudar al rubio.

El Uchiha la levantó violentamente del brazo y la empujó contra el muro donde la acorraló con ambos brazos.

– Por favor Sakura, no quiero hacerte más daño. Solo dime donde está ese cristal y no me volverás a ver – sus palabras eran suplicantes.

– Por qué Sasuke? Por qué has hecho todo esto? – le dijo con la voz más tranquila que logró obtener

– Lo sabes. Para matar a mi hermano – le habló con calma tratando de conservar la paciencia.

– No lo hagas, Sasuke – el Uchiha le dio una fuerte cachetada que la hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

– Déjala en paz maldito. No le vuelvas hacer algo así – gritaba Naruto con impotencia.

– Por qué? Porqué lo amas, maldita zorra? – le grito mientras ella lo miraba desde el suelo con tristeza.

– No. Es por ti – se volvió a levantar pero Sasuke la aprisionó de nuevo con sus brazos.

– Si lo matas, al principio podrás sentir la satisfacción de haber cumplido con tu objetivo. Pero después te odiarás, desearás morir …

– SOLO DIME DONDE ESTÁ EL MALDITO CRISTAL O ÉL SE MUERE!! – el chidori en su mano iba aumentando más y más al tiempo que lo acercaba a Naruto. Los rayos que emitía lograban tocarlo causandole heridas mínimas pero dolorosas.

Sakura comprendía que si le decía que no sabía dónde se encontraba podría ser el fin de Naruto, una cosa así no soportaría verla, menos sabiendo que fue por su culpa y cobardía. El ver como Sasuke amenazaba con acercar cada vez más el Chidori al rubio la frustraba y no podía pensar con claridad.

– Está en mis ojos – dijo con seguridad y voz fuerte para que pudierla oirla através del molesto sonido que emitía su ataque.

Sasuke hizo desaparecer por completo su chakra. Ambos se quedaron mirandola perplejos. Sasuke se acercó a ella haciéndo caso omiso a los comentarios de Naruto sobre de que no se le acercara; tomó cuidadosamente su cuello por la parte trasera y su muñeca izquierda, vio detalladamente sus ojos pero no encontró nada diferente. Después la volvió a soltar, ella corrió hacía donde estaba Naruto.

– Sasuke, ya suéltalo. Ya te dije lo que querías saber. Tienes que soltarlo – le decía con desesperación.

Entonces fue cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta. Cuando Sakura veía a Naruto sus ojos adoptaban un hermoso brillo, el mismo brillo que años atrás era causado por él. No había duda, debía ser efecto del Tsumuru.

– Naruto, debes saber que si intentas atacarme le sacaré los ojos con este kunai, después la mataré y el sentimiento de culpa solo te durará unos instantes porque también te mataré, lo entindes?– le advirtió el moreno antes de desatarlo.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza mientras le dedicaba un mirada de rabia y odio.

En cuanto estuvo sin las cadenas, Sakura lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Apenas se adaptó a suelo, la pelirrosa besó con necesidad sus labios mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos; él le correspondió pero no con mucha tranquilidad, temía que Sasuke fuera hacerles algo; pero el moreno solo miraba expectante, la escena le estaba causando un terrible dolor en le pecho, no sabía porque.

– Sakura, vámonos – le dijo el Uchiha desde la puerta.

– Sasuke, qué demonios … Ella no irá contigo – gritaba el rubio bastante alterado pero evitando lanzarle un ataque o un golpe.

– No Naruto, está bien. Solo prométeme que estarás bien – lo abrazó y acurrucó su cabeza contra su pecho, escuchaba latir su corazón.

– Sakura, no lo hagas. Te lo ruego – la separó para verla bien.

– Sé lo que estoy haciendo, al parecer el destino eligió que todo esto me pasara y no me arrepiento porque al fin sé que te amo. Pero ahora debo afrontar las cosas – le costaba tanto trabajo verlo a los ojos.

– Muy bien … – le dolía pero esa era su elección, sabía que posiblemente no volvería a verla.

La pelirrosa esperó, creía que le daría un último beso, pero al parecer estaba bastante molesto con ella por la decisión que había tomado. _Te amaré siempre_, le dijo al oído en un suspiro que apenas Naruto pudo escuchar, y se dio la vuelta para caminar en dirección a Sasuke y después perderse de vista en la oscuridad de esa casa.

* * *

Naruto corrió de prisa a la oficina de la Godaime hokage, tenía que contarle todo lo que había pasado.

Tocó con desesperación causando que Tsunade se molestara, pero cuando lo vio lleno de pequeñas heridas pero sobre todo tan alterado se preocupó.

– Qué sucedió Naruto? – se encontraba tan alterado que no podía hablar por los jadeos.

– Sasuke … Sakura …Él se la ha llevado – trataba de recuperar la calma.

– Sasuke se llevó a Sakura? – preguntó Tsunade esperando que no fuera eso lo que quizo decir el rubio, pero para su lamentar el asintió reiterando lo que había dicho.

– Bueno, en realidad ella decidió irse con él. Le dijo que el Tsumuru está en sus ojos – el gesto de la hokage cambio de frustación a terror en un instante.

– Ni siquiera yo sabía eso. Solo sabía que estaba dentro de su cuerpo – dijo reflexionando.

– Tenemos que hacer algo, Sasuke le hará daño – el rubio apremiaba a la mujer para que hiciera algo.

– Claro. Tú irás tras ellos solo, si él nota que demasiados lo están siguiendo, podría actuar desesperadamente en contra de Sakura – hizo un ademán para que se fuera lo más rápido posible y el ninja obedeció.

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura lograron salir de la aldea sin que nadie los viera. Llegaron a un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba en las afueras y ahí se encontraron con tres personas que ella estaba segura de haberlas visto antes.

– Sabía que podías hacerlo, Sasuke-kun – dijo una pelirroja con voz melosa.

– Vaya, tardaste mucho – dijo Suigetsu en tono de burla.

– Cállense y vámonos ya – Sasuke jalaba a Sakura de la muñeca con fuerza.

Empezó a llover. Ellos corrían de árbol en árbol con mucha velocidad y las gotas de agua les pegaban con fuerza en la cara. Ya se encontraban bastante lejos de Konoha asi que podrían darse un momento para esperar que la lluvia disminuyera.

Todos se quedaron al resguardo de un árbol excepto Sakura que gustosa sentía caer la lluvia sobre rostro, eso le ayudaba a relajarse y sentirse bien.

Se dejo caer al suelo, ahora todo su cuerpo estaba totalmente mojado. Nadie entendía como podía estar tan tranquila e incluso verse feliz a pesar de que seguramente pronto le sacarían los ojos y hasta la matarían.

Sasuke estaba admirado, ella se había vuelto tan fuerte en ese tiempo. Al crecer no solo se fortaleció sino también se hizo más hermosa, años atrás ella era linda pero ahora era simplemente hermosa. Siempre la había llamado molestia porque así lo sentía, ella representaba su sensibilidad; con ella, él era vulnerable.

La lluvia cedio después de algunos minutos y siguieron adelante, pero ya no corrían, caminaban entre los árboles. De pronto Sasuke se detuvo y los demás lo imitaron.

– Ya lo había sentido pero no creí que representara un amenaza, Sasuke – dijo en forma de disculpa una chica pelirroja.

– Cómo no iba a representar una amenaza con esa velocidad? Eres tonta Karin? – ni siquiera la miró, trataba de identificar de dónde venía ese chakra, que si no era fuerte si era muy rápido.

– Sasuke, vámonos – dijo Sakura con cierta preocupación, temía que se tratara de cierto ninja rubio en su búsqueda.

– Sí – la volvió a tomar de la muñeca y siguieron caminando.

Caminaron alrededor de un par de minutos y se encontraron con algo que jamás imaginaron. Se trataba de una muchacha que no sobrepasaba los dieciseis años, les sorprendió porque cualquier aldea estaba a por lo menos un día de ahí y se veía bastante delicada como para ser ninja.

Usaba un vestido negro de tirantes y no traía zapatos. Su cabello era negro, su piel muy pálida como si no hubiera estado expuesta al sol en mucho tiempo; sus ojos tenían un tono café muy brillante; sus labios eran muy rojos haciendo contraste con su piel pálida, y tenía una cicatriz sobre su ceja derecha.

_No puede ser_. Sakura creyó haberla identificado.

– Sasuke – dijo en un murmullo aquella chica.

– Qué? Cómo sabes mi nombre? Quién eres? – el aludido le gritó alterado a lo que ella reaccionó con una risita por lo bajo.

– Mi nombre es Naraku … y sé tu nombre porque puedo leer la mente y ver imágenes en las mentes de los demás, y créeme no querrás saber lo que ella piensa – dijo mientras señalaba a Karin, que en cuanto todos voltearon a verla se puso tan roja que parecía que iba a explotar.

Todos trataron de dejar en blanco su mente al escuchar lo que Naraku les había dicho.

– Pero sólo en ocasiones sucede eso – dijo recobrando la seriedad.

– Y qué haces aquí alejada del resto de las personas – preguntó Suigetsu con curiosidad.

– Ellos me echaron. Mi familia. – agachó la mirada.

– Por qué harían algo así? – esta vez fue Juugo el que se lleno de curiosidad por su respuesta.

– No querrán saberlo – respondió sin levantarles la vista.

– Dinos – le ordenó Sasuke. En ese mismo momento la chica lo fulminó con la mirada.

– Porque yo los maté a todos … simplemente con el pensamiento y el deseo – no pudieron evitar sentir escalosfríos

– Bien, vendrás con nosotros – dijo el líder y se dispuso a seguir caminando sin escuchar las quejas de los integrantes de Hebi.

Nadie quizo interponerse en las decisiones de Sasuke y también empezaron a caminar. Ella dudó un momento pero finalmente les siguió.

Algo en ella le causaba a Sasuke una extraña sensación de tranquilidad, hasta cierto punto de felicidad, no sabía porque pero lo averiguaría después, por ahora simplemente parecía ser una buena arma para usar en contra de los enemigos. No todos los días se encuentra a alguien que mate con solo pensarlo …

**(¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨)**

**No olviden dejar muchos reviews. Salgan del anonimáto xDD**

a**TT**e: **Y**u**G**u**R**e-n**O**-**H**a**N**a


	13. Pétalos de Sakura

WoLapzz de nuevo u.u Tuve muxos examenes durante dos semanas, fue terrible ... pero ya estoy de vacaciones :D  
Me deprimí porqe tuve pocos reviews, pero los qe me dejaron me gustaron muxo, es tan hermoso ver qe a ustedes les gusta mi historia *.* T^T xDD  
Bueno tengo muxa hambre asi qe no se qe mas poner, solo espero qe les guste el capitulo y como siempre pedirles qe dejen muxos reviews no importa qe sea para lanzar tomatazos xD

* * *

Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo se lo debemos a Masashi Kishimoto xD

**(¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨)**

**Capitulo XIII**

**Pétalos de Sakura**

Ambos corrían rápidamente abriéndose paso entre los árboles. Él solo pensaba en buscar una manera para recuperar a su hermana y a la vez encontrar a Sakura sin tener que hacerle daño. No había otra manera más que deshaciéndose de su compañero, Kisame.

Kisame era un adversario fuerte pero no era muy inteligente. Itachi había pensado en un plan. Se retrasó un poco para quedar ligeramente detrás de su compañero y en ese momento se detuvo. Kisame hizo lo mismo al instante temiendo que fuera a escapar. Se giró para ver que tramaba el Uchiha y en ese instante supo que estaba perdido.

El dueño de Samehada olvidó el poder ocular de Itachi y no pudo reaccionar, obviamente él ya había activado su sharingan incluso antes de haberse detenido, Kisame había caído en su trampa, estaba atrapado en esa ilusión sin posibilidad de defenderse.

Itachi tomó a Samehada y la enterró a su propio dueño. Kisame solo pudo sentir un terrible dolor en el centro de su pecho. No reconocía si su dolor era real o por causa del genjutsu, lentamente empezó a perder la fuerza, y le costaba ver con claridad lo que fuera que estuviese a su alrededor, y fue entonces cuando supo que su compañero, Itachi, lo había asesinado.

– Maldito traidor – fueron las últimas palabras de Hoshigake.

* * *

Después de un día completo de ir por ahí corriendo sin sentido (al menos así le parecía a Sakura) sintieron la necesidad de descansar. Llegaron a la orilla de un río que se encontraba oculto entre muchos arboles.

– Juugo, Suigetsu, vamos a buscar algo de comida – llamó el Uchiha a sus compañeros para que fueran a pescar algo para comer.

– Ah y Karin, encárgate de la fogata – la aludida lo miró sorprendida.

– No quieres que la vigile? – señaló a Sakura con despreció.

– No. Estoy seguro de que ella no intentará escapar – le dedicó un mirada peligrosa a Sakura, una mezcla de seducción impregnada con una promesa de muerte.

Sakura se sentía de alguna manera como una prisionera aunque ella sabía que no lo era, ya que había sido su elección ir con Sasuke; por otro lado, Naraku se veía muy tranquila, como si todo eso fuera una diversión para ella. La morena corrió hacía el río adentrándose en sus frías pero refrescantes aguas. Iba y venía de un lado a otro, daba vueltas y se metía a nadar, era como estar viendo a una pequeña niña de siete años o menos.

– Ven Sakura – le gritó la muchacha de ojos brillantes.

– Yo … no lo sé – se acercó más a la orilla un tanto dudosa.

– Vamos, te ayudará a relajarte – le animó.

La pelirrosa se quitó los zapatos y se metió poco a poco al agua, adaptándose al súbito cambio de temperatura. Cuando se encontró más adentro comenzó a hacer exactamente lo mismo que Naraku sin haberse dado cuenta, pero pensó que la chica no se había equivocado, efectivamente eso era muy relajante y olvidó dónde o porqué se encontraba ahí hasta que llegó Sasuke y compañía; no le importó mucho y siguió lanzándole agua en la cara a Naraku.

Sasuke se recargó en uno de los arboles que quedaba más cercano al río para ver bien a la ojiverde. Se sentía como hipnotizado ante esa especie de danza que llevaba lugar en el agua; y también escuchar la risa de Naraku le causaba un extraño efecto.

– Será mejor que vengan a comer de una buena vez, esto no es un día de campo. Tenemos que apagar el fuego o alguien podría dar con nosotros – le recordó Suigetsu a las chicas y a su líder que parecían no haberse dado cuenta que ya estaba lista la comida.

Todos comían con aparente calma ya que el silencio les incomodaba bastante. No era una escena muy normal la que estaba llevándose a cabo. Finalmente Juugo fue el primero en hablar.

– Por qué no usas zapatos? – le preguntó con curiosidad a Naraku.

– La verdad es que nunca me han gustado – le dedicó una simpática sonrisa.

– Pero estás llena de heridas en los pies – la curiosidad de Juugo no se saciaba con facilidad.

– Eso no importa, es que me hace sentir libre de alguna manera. Se que es extraño pero así lo siento – después de contestar Naraku se dedicó a su comida dispuesta a no responder una pregunta más.

Al escuchar lo que Naraku dijo, Sakura sintió como se sumía su estómago, y recordó una de las cosas que Itachi le contó _[[Makoru era una niña bastante dulce pero en el interior yo siempre supe que algo escondía, además de ser muy extraña en ocasiones: recuerdo que no le gustaba usar zapatos muy a pesar de los regaños y las heridas]]_

Ahora Sakura tenía más razones de creer que esa muchacha misteriosa era la persona que Itachi estaba buscando. Aún no estaba segura por completo pero pronto encontraría la manera de hablar con ella y saber si lo que creía era cierto.

* * *

El hiperactivo ninja rubio corría tan rápido como su corazón le permitía, se preguntaba porque Sakura siempre andaba alejándose de él, y siempre él andaba corriendo tras ella.

El hecho de que estuviera concentrado en la búsqueda de su pelirrosa no impedía que estuviera atento a los movimientos de cierta persona que iba tras él y casi lo alcanzaba. Al principio no pudo reconocer de quién se trataba pero entre más cerca estaba pudo darse cuenta de que era Uchiha Itachi.

Se detuvo para esperar al Uchiha, sabía que no tenía caso seguir corriendo cuando en cualquier momento lo alcanzaría, era mejor esperarlo y pelear contra él. Fue solo cuestión de segundos para que Itachi también se detuviera frente a él.

– Qué es lo que estás buscando Uchiha? – la voz de Naruto era seria y decidida.

– A Haruno Sakura. No hagas esto más difícil y déjame terminar – también había determinación en su forma de hablar.

– Escuchame muy bien. No volverás a ver a Sakura porque yo terminaré contigo aquí y ahora – la furia comenzaba a notarse en sus ojos azules que poco a poco se tornaban rojos.

– Sí, tienes razón, alguien tendrá que seguir adelante. Solo quiero preguntarte una cosa, porque estás tan seguro de que ganarás este combate? – esperó curioso la respuesta del ninja de Konoha.

– Porque pelearé con todo por encontrar a Sakura, porque amarla me hace más fuerte – el rubio estaba confundido.

– Eso imaginé. Es inevitable amarla no es cierto? – en cuanto terminó su frase el mangekyo sharingan apareció en sus ojos.

Naruto estaba enfurecido por su comentario y listo para empezar a atacar.

Ambos comenzaron con taijutsu, ráfagas de patadas y puñetazos era todo lo que podía verse; pero Naruto era el que iba perdiendo, debido a que no podía mirar a Itachi porque sabía que podría envolverlo en algún genjutsu con sus ojos y así podría matarlo con una patetica facilidad.

El ojiazul se separó lo suficiente para pensar una mejor forma de atacar. La respiración de los dos era agitada y la sangre ya comenzaba a salir de sus bocas, pero Naruto aún no estaba cansado, eso era solo el comienzo; sonrió con un toque de burla y de nuevo se lanzó a atacar.

– Vaya, creo que no has entendido que no tienes posibilidades contra mi – Itachi se ponía en guardía para recibir su ataque.

Cuando Naruto se acercaba a él ya estaba listo para contratacar sus golpes pero notó que alguien detrás de él se acercaba para golpearlo también; se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, no importaba lo que hiciera o a cual de los dos atacara. Aún así decidió irse contra Naruto que a causa de su golpe giró a tres metros de distancia, pero en ese mismo instante sintió un terrible dolor en su espalda y después cayó al suelo sin más.

El cuerpo de Naruto que permanecía en el suelo desapareció en una masa de humo, Itachi supo entonces que había pasado; se giró y efectivamente, Naruto había hecho un bunshin y había logrado dejarlo tumbado en el suelo.

– No te dejaré ir. Nunca debiste acercarte a Sakura, maldito cerdo – apenas terminó de hablar Naruto, le lanzó una patada en el pecho muy cerca de su hombro izquierdo.

El rubio se agachó y lo tomó del cuello con violencia, quería matarlo pero después pensó que eso era mejor dejarselo a Sasuke.

– Nunca más volverás a verla – los ojos de Naruto de nuevo adquirieron un tono rojo. Alzó su puño y se lo encajó con todas fuerzas en la cara a Itachi. De su boca y nariz fluía demasiada sangre.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar quedar inconsciente. La furia de Naruto al recordar esa escena que le destrozaba, había despertado un poco del chakra del zorro, por esa causa había obtenido más fuerza de la normal dejando a su oponente casi sin respirar. El ninja rubio se limpió la sangre con el brazo y empezó a correr a toda prisa buscando algún indicio de la pelirrosa.

* * *

Por más rápido que trataron de comer, la oscuridad llegó primero y Sasuke había decidido que lo mejor era seguir a la mañana siguiente, después de todo llevaban la ventaja y no sentían que alguien los estuviera siguiendo.

Sasuke se acerco a Juugo para decirle algo que fue totalmente inaudible para los demás, se alejó del equipo y se tiro junto un árbol con la vista hacia el cielo estrellado hasta que se sumergió en un sueño.

Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo permanecían muy cerca de la orilla del río, se quedaron conversando hasta que Suigetsu y Karin también lograron dormir. Juugo fue el único que no intento relajarse por lo que Sakura dedujo que lo que Sasuke le había dicho era que las vigilara mientras los demás descansaban. Eso no tenía caso, a fin de cuentas ella no intentaba huir, no al menos hasta obtener información de la chica misteriosa. Se giró para saber donde se encontraba la muchacha y vio que se hallaba parada caminando de una lado a otro sobre el perímetro del río, tan cerca que podría caerse si se descuidaba, mientras tarareaba una tonada desconocida para la kunoichi.

La pelirrosa se levantó y camino hacía Naraku, Juugo solo la siguió con la mirada. La chica dejó de caminar cuando sintió que Sakura se acercaba a ella.

– Al venir con Sasuke creíste que podrías solucionar las cosas … pero ahora te preguntas si en verdad hiciste bien – la voz de Naraku sorprendió a la pelirrosa.

– Sí … tienes razón – ya había olvidado su poder de leer pensamientos.

– Claro que tengo razón. Bueno solo si quieres mi opinión, no creo que haya sido un error …todo tiene un motivo de ser y estoy segura que en el fondo tú también sabes eso.

La pelirrosa sonrió al oír eso, pero fue solo un instante antes de ponerse seria, esa era la única oportunidad para preguntarle de una vez lo que le atormentaba desde que la vió.

Antes de hablar se aseguró de que Juugo estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de ellas para que no pudiera oír su conversación.

– Escucha, hay algo que debo preguntarte – Naraku solo asintió.

– Cuál es tu aldea natal? – vio frustración en el gesto de Naraku.

– Yo … verás yo no lo sé – Sakura estaba confundida.

– Sé que suena extraño, pero no recuerdo nada de mi vida, familia, aldea; no hay nada en mi memoria, es como si hubiera salido de un agujero en el suelo … lo único que recuerdo son cadáveres cayendo alrededor de mi … es todo – al mencionar lo último Naraku lucía muy concentrada como si hubiera rebuscado con mucho esfuerzo en su mente.

Lo que Naraku le acababa de decir le daba puntos a favor a su teoría así que continuó.

– Y … – dudó un momento – el nombre de Sasuke no te recuerda nada.

Se quedó en silencio un momento para ver su reacción pero simplemente no hizo nada y tuvo que seguir preguntando.

– Itachi, Uchiha; no te dicen nada – Naraku alzó la vista hacía la pelirrosa con angustía.

– Esos nombres … sí, recuerdo haberlos oído. Cómo sabes todo esto? – eso dejaba casi segura la teoría de Sakura pero había una última cosa por saber.

– Makoru – eso activó algo en la mente de Naraku que se quedó totalmente petrificada y como si se hubiera transportado a otro lugar.

_**Flash Back**_

– Makoru, Makoru, tienes que detenerte – alguien gritaba desde lejos con la voz agitada.

– No Itachi. Él te ordenó que cumplieras esta misión pero no lo hiciste, y ahora yo debo encargarme – su voz era lúgubre.

– Dónde está Sasuke? – preguntó con preocupación el Uchiha.

Makoru no contestó y eso hizó pensar a Itachi que posiblemente pudiera estar entre los cadáveres pero se negó a aceptarlo.

– Dime dónde está, maldita sea – estaba desesperado.

– Aaghh!! – Makoru cayó al suelo sujentando con ambas manos su cabeza, gritaba y se contorsionaba de dolor.

– Itachi gommenasai. Yo no quize … Yo … ya debo irme, me llaman – en ese instante solo desapareció.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

La morena reaccionó después de algunos segundos y se quedó mirando a la ojiverde sorprendida aún tratando de asimilar sus recuerdos.

– Por qué sabes todo esto? Necesito saber más – le dijo con desesperación a Sakura.

– Aquí no puedo contarte más. Debemos buscar una forma de escapar. Ya encontraremos la manera y te prometo que te diré todo lo que sé, pero ahora solo podemos descansar.

Se recostaron sobre la hierba, muy cerca del río y fue muy poco el tiempo que esperaron hasta quedar dormidas. Juugo duró una hora más vigilándolas y después pensó que estaban lo suficientemente dormidas como para escapar, así que se relajo hasta que él también se quedó dormido finalmente.

* * *

Las horas que pasaban se llevaban a su vez la luz del día impidiendole a Naruto ver con claridad.

Ya había sobrepasado la media noche y seguía sin poder encontrar nada y ya se encontraba más que agotado pero no podía darse por vencido, no aún. Dejó de correr pero siguió caminando. A lo lejos logró ver una luz, se dio paso entre los arboles y se dio cuenta que solo era el reflejo de la luna en las aguas de un río; la esperanza se le volvió a ir hasta los pies. No pudo hacer más que seguir caminando pero apenas un par de minutos después su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y lo supo, ella estaba cerca.

Debía caminar con cautela guiándose con el reflejo del río, y unos pasos más fue cuando la vio, permanecía en el suelo frío, dormida, y sus cabellos rosados bailaban acompañados por el viento, finalmente la había encontrado.

La pelirrosa en medio de sueños sintió una respiración demasiado cerca de su rostro, y entonces recordó dónde y con quién se encontraba, se levantantó con brusquedad pero una mano le tapó la boca mientras otra la sujetó de su hombro para pegarla al suelo de nuevo.

– Shh soy yo. Tranquila alguien podría escuchar – el rubio le susurró al oido.

Al escuchar su voz Sakura sintió muchas emociones combinadas recorrer su cuerpo. Su piel se erizó y su corazón latía con vigor.

– Sakura por favor tienes que venir conmigo, no me pidas que te deje y me vaya sin ti – no era una petición, era una súplica.

Sakura había tomado la decisión de ir con Sasuke porque dentro de ella quedaba una esperanza de que pudiera cambiar la forma de pensar de su amigo, aquel hombre al que una vez amó; y a la vez quería saber que tan dispuesto estaba a hacer para obtener poder. Ya tenía su respuesta: Sasuke no cambiaría, el odio ya lo había consumido y estaba seguro de matarla. Pero al menos logró encontrar a alguien que podría cambiar el futuro de los Uchiha, de alguna u otra forma había valido la pena ir. Ahora estaba lista para regresar, así podría contarle todo a Naraku.

– Muy bien, iré contigo, pero alguien va a acompañarnos – se levantó despacio para no hacer mucho ruido.

Naraku permanecía dormida muy cerca de ella por lo que no tuvo que desplazarse mucho. Se acercó y le llamó por su nombre susurrando.

La chica despertó pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sakura le explicó todo lo que estaba pasando, ella aceptó ir con ellos y así los tres comenzaron a correr entre los arboles.

* * *

Al despertar vió que aún seguía con vida y eso le hizo sentir un gran alivio; notó que la noche ya estaba muy avanzada y decidió que lo mejor en sus condiciones era ocultarse bien. Caminó hasta encontrar una cueva.

Cortó un trozo de esa capa negra con nubes rojas y se la colocó en modo de venda alrededor de su hombro que había quedado dislocado después de la pelea con el kyuubi.

Se recargó en una roca, suspiró y trató de descansar un poco para continuar después; estaba seguro que si no llegaba a tiempo ellos mismos se encargarían de buscar a Sakura y debía protegerla.

* * *

Al escuchar algo parecido a un trueno, Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo despertaron alterados. Lo que había causado ese ruido era un ataque que Sasuke le había lanzado a un árbol quedando en el suelo, derrumbado.

El Uchiha se acercó a Juugo y él comprendió lo que había sucedido.

– Dime dónde están? Por qué no las vigilaste? – lo amenazaba con la katana sobre su cuello.

– Yo estaba seguro que ellas dormían … – sus escusas no eran suficientes para Sasuke.

Estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello cuando la voz de Suigetsu lo interrumpió.

– Mira, esto debe ser de ella – le entregó una pequeña libretita que parecía tener varios años de existir.

Sasuke examinó con cuidado su exterior, y cuando la abrió unas cuantas hojas se separaron de la libreta cayendo muy cerca del agua. Sasuke las recogió, y notó que tenían algo escrito y lo comenzó a leer.

_Querido diario:  
__Hoy cumplo 8 años y ha sido el peor día de mi vida. Mi mejor amiga Ino me contó que a ella también le gusta Sasuke, yo la quiero muchísimo, después de todo me ayudó a ser menos tímida pero parece que siempre estaremos peleando por el mismo niño. Diario te prometo que yo seré la que bese primero a Sasuke … Solo espero que algún día logre recuperar a mi amiga Ino, aunque me odie por ser la novia de Sasuke.  
__Oh y casi lo olvido, hoy caminando otra vez me encontre a ese niño rubio que siempre esta en la misma banca sentado solo, me pregunto porque siempre estará ahí solo, he escuchado que todo el mundo dice que es peligroso pero a mi no me lo parece. Lo estuve mirando desde lejos por un rato, pero él se dio cuenta y me vio, no supe que hacer, sentí un poco de miedo por lo que dicen pero aún así me acerque un poco y le sonreí, pero cuando él se levantó de la banca y empezó a caminar hacia mi, solo corrí, quería saber su nombre pero no me atreví, creo que soy una cobarde …_

Sasuke achicharró la hoja con su mano y la dejó caer al suelo, luego continuó.

_Finalmente soy un ninja, pero eso no es lo mejor sino que fui asignada en el mismo equipo de Sasuke, no puedo creerlo. Es como un sueño hecho realidad. __Lo malo es que el niño solitario de aquella vez también está en mi equipo, su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y no es como yo creía, es gritón, molesto y debo admitir que algo tonto, además de que no parecen importarle mucho las clases. Y lo más horrible fue que trato de hacerse pasar por mi Sasuke solo para darme un beso, que pervertido!! Pero claro yo fui más inteligente y pude darme cuenta de que me engañaba.  
__Espero que logre haber algo más entre Sasuke y yo, estoy segura de eso ya que estaremos practicamente todo el tiempo juntos desde ahora …_

Una sonrisa apenas visible se dibujó en el rostro de Sasuke, y después esa hoja tuvo el mismo destino que la anterior …

_Sasuke se fue de la aldea esta noche, no pude hacer nada para impedirlo y me duele mucho, por más que intento dejar de llorar no puedo, supongo que él tenía razón y soy demasiado débil. Naruto me prometió que lo traería de vuelta, me prometió que él nunca se iría con una persona como Orochimaru, pero parece que su dolor logró ser más grande que toda nuestra amistad. Le dije lo que sentía por él pero no le importó, yo nunca le importe. Por qué, si yo siempre estuve ahí para él, ayudándolo? Qué fue lo que hize mal?  
__Por otro lado Naruto se ha vuelto muy fuerte, creo que me equivocaba diciéndole mediocre o idiota, siempre trata de seguir adelante y superarse a sí mismo, me gustaría ser como él, solo espero que él tampoco me deje como lo hizo Sasuke … _

El Uchiha comenzaba a sentir una terrible presión en el pecho, estaba leyendo los sentimientos de Sakura y miles de recuerdos invadían su mente

_He cambiado mucho desde la vez en que me gradué de la academia, crecí varios centímetros y creo que ahora ya puedo decir que me he convertido en una mujer aunque me niegue a creérlo; pero no solo he cambiado en ese aspecto, también me he vuelto muy fuerte, supongo que estar sola y el entrenamiento con Tsunade me hizo más fuerte, porque ya no soy la misma niña llorona que se queda atrás esperando que los demás peleen. Estoy muy feliz porque Naruto regreso de su entrenamiento con el sannin Jiraiya, no me gusta admitir que lo extrañe mucho pero así es y no lo puedo negar. En cambio no he sabido nada de Sasuke, espero que donde quiera que se encuentre este bien y que aún nos recuerde, porque yo aún sigo pensando en él a pesar de que he logrado dejar de amarlo, no tenía caso lastimarme por él si lo único que hacía era ignorarme, supongo que algún día encontraré a alguien a quien amar y que me ame de verdad._

Sasuke ya no ocultaba su socarrona sonrisa, se había dado cuenta de que finalmente Sakura logró olvidarlo pero eso no significaba que dejara de quererlo, después de todo seguía siendo parte de su vida, era su amigo, un integrante del equipo 7.

_No se si esta sea la última vez que escriba. Ultimamente me han pasado tantas cosas. Fui raptada y torturada por Akatsuki porque estaban buscando un cristal llamado Tsumuru que resultó estar en mis ojos; pero gracias a Itachi Uchiha logré escapar, él no es como todos decían, me contó la verdad sobre la muerte de todo su clan pero me pidió que le prometiera que no le diría a nadie, mucho menos a Sasuke, podría precipitarse y hacer las cosas más complicadas. Me siento extraña diciendo que él fue mi primer beso, no puedo negar que es apuesto, (esos Uchiha son endemoniadamente guapos) pero mi corazón pertenece a alguien más, a ese niño solitario que vi por primera vez en esa banca. Lo amo y me encantaría que él estuviera a mi lado pero debo solucionar todo esto sola.  
__Y ahora que Sasuke ha vuelto, no es le mismo … Cuando se fue trate de impedirlo porque temía no volverlo a ver, temía que fuera a olvidarme, a mi y a nuestro equipo, después de todo creo que siempre fuimos el mejor … pero lo que más temía … era que se fuera a convertir en un monstruo, un asesino que olvidó su verdadero pasado y sus sentimientos. Pero no pude detenerlo y se alejó de mi, y mi mayor temor se hizo cumplió …_

Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que había un último escrito detrás de esa hoja. Eran unas letras temblorosas pero aún era entendible.

_[[La masacre del clan Uchiha fue causada por Uchiha Madara usando como instrumento a Makoru. Ella es la clave.]]_

Ese nombre le heló el corazón, al leer todo eso fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor. Sakura sabía sobre la muerte de su clan y al parecer sabía bastante y no estaba dispuesta a decirselo.

Tal vez Sasuke había pensado en dejar de perseguirla después de leer esas hojas pero ahora que se había enterado que Sakura tenía un secreto muy valioso para él, no podía dejarla ir así como así. Estaba furioso porque le había ocultado algo tan importante, ella sabía que vengar su clan era para lo unico que vivía y se atrevía a ocultarselo. Ahora si conocería su verdadero lado cruel.

* * *

En un extraño lugar con escaleras en forma circular las cuales rodeaban una mesa rectangular que tenía dos grandes sillas de cada lado, se encontraban tres personas.

Una kunoichi jóven de cabellos negros y ojos rojos estaba sentada en una de las sillas, mientras que el hombre con máscara naranja acariciaba un mechón de cabellos de ella. El dueño del rinnegan permanecía de pie, en silencio, al otro lado de la silla.

– Dime que ha pasado – el hombre se quitó la máscara dejando ver su pálido rostro y sus ojos rojos.

– Él mató a su compañero, Kisame. Peleó contra el kyuubi y ahora se encuentra muy herido en una cueva … Y Sasuke está cada vez más cerca de saberlo todo – la muchacha estaba concentrada en un solo punto de la mesa como si estuviera viendo algo.

– Eso cambia demasiado las cosas, tendremos que enfocarnos en Sasuke. Ahora tú debes regresar, ya has hecho suficiente por hoy – los ojos de la jóven pasaron del rojo al negro.

Después se levantó y con paso firme caminó pasando junto a Pain para después subir los tres escalones y perderse en la oscuridad del lugar dejando solo el sonido de su risa insana.

**(¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨°•o•°¨)**

**Y**u**G**u**R**e**-**n**O-H**a**N**a


End file.
